Conflict Of Interests
by kigen
Summary: A collection of drabbles, focusing on the pairings of HaoLyserg, YohLyserg, and HaoLysergYoh. Future mention of mpreg, angst, fluff, humor, and such. Click it. Come on, you know you want to.
1. Bite Me

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 1: Bite Me**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Yeah, the official title will probably change in the near future. I'm horrible at naming things.

Hello all. Like the summary said, this will be a collection of drabbles focusing on HaoLyserg, YohLyserg, and HaoLysergYoh. There will be mpreg in some drabbles, there will be angst, fluff, and perviness in others.

These were essentially written for the authoress I beta for, Crimson Rain. She's a HaoLyserg obsesser, while I'm a YohLyserg shipper (we both love HaoLysergYoh though). She requested several drabbles when we were talking on messenger, so I decided to type them out for a nice little drabble collection, and to spread the love of the Asakura twins and Lyserg. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Do you see the twins/Yoh/Hao lusting over Lyserg at any point and time? No? Then I don't own Shaman King.

:-:-:-:-:

The day was quiet, calm, and peaceful. The birds were singing, the sun was shining; which could only mean one thing:

Any moment now, Hao would come along and ruin it.

Sure enough, the fire shaman sat down next to the boy. "Lyserg."

"Go away Hao." Lyserg turned the page of his book, hoping Hao would take a hint.

And Lyserg wasn't the least bit surprised that Hao ignored it. "Now Lyserg-"

"Go away Hao." Lyserg repeated.

Hao smirked. "Now really Lyserg." his hand slipped below the line of Lyserg's collar. "Do you really want me to-"

"YOH! You're brother's molesting me again!"

"Hao! Stop molesting Lyserg!" Yoh's voice floated out the window, and to the porch the two were sitting on. You could tell from the absented minded tone of Yoh's voice, this was something he said often.

Hao pursed his lips; his own way of pouting. "Lyserg-"

"No Hao."

"How do you know what I was going to say?"

"I don't want sex."

"How do you know if I wanted sex?"

"I don't want to take a bath with you, I don't want to kiss or make out or even cuddle. I don't want to do anything that involves the removal of clothing, or you touching me for that matter."

"Well," Hao chuckled, "that will make things quite interesting, won't it?"

Lyserg rolled his eyes. "Bite me Hao."

"Gladly. Where, how hard-"

The book fell forgotten onto the porch. "YOH!"

"Hao! Leave Lyserg alone!"

Hao merely let his smirk widen, and wrapped an arm around the dowser. He ignored Lyserg's protests and struggles, and did bite Lyserg just as the British boy requested. Hao bit him right at the crook of his neck, making sure to leave a large, red mark.

The dull throbbing of his black eye the next day was entirely worth it; just to see Lyserg blush crimson red whenever anyone asked him why he was wearing a turtle neck in the middle of July.

:-:-:-:-:

The real point of the game right now is to see how long I can keep this rated T before bringing in the more… adult oriented drabbles. My guess is the next chapter… though this chapter COULD have been rated M… meh.

Hope you all enjoyed, please R&R.

Ja manna-san!


	2. Bad Day

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 2: Bad Day**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare… Drabble two!

Drabble two brings us YohLyserg, a little angst, and fluff. And it'll still be rated T for at least two chapters after this!

**Disclaimer:** Lyserg was never kidnapped by Hao and had Yoh come save him. This is proof that Shaman King isn't mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg swore under his breath. Today could not have been any worse.

He still didn't know how to use the cell phone that he had gotten only a few days before. He had taken the wrong bus and now had no idea where he was. The cell phone said it was roaming. And even though he wasn't sure what that meant, from the electronic "Will you except the roaming charges?", he felt as though he was throwing away the rest of his parents' immense fortune. It had taken him eight separate tries to call Yoh because he couldn't remember the stupid number (he lived with Yoh and never had to call himself). It was getting dark. He was still lost. And now?

His damn battery was going dead.

"Pick up, pick up." Lyserg chanted under his breath as the phone rang and rang. Please let him get the number right this time.

"Hello?" Thank the spirits!

"Yoh?"

"Lyserg? Is that you? Where are you? You were supposed to be back by now."

"I'm...lost."

"Lost?"

"Yes, Yoh. Lost."

"Do you have any idea where you are?"

"Some place called...Midori..." Lyserg looked at a sign. Why the hell was the town called green anyway?

"Midori? How did you get all the way out there?"

"I don't know Yoh." Lyserg sighed. "Can you please come get me?"

"Okay, hold on. I'll get there as soon as i can."

"Okay Yoh. Yoh? Yoh?" Lyserg looked at his phone.

The battery had died...

Biting back a distressed whimper, Lyserg slide to the ground; his back against the tree he hiding under. It was getting dark, he was lost, his phone was dead and he had no idea when Yoh was gonna get here... What else could go wrong?

Something wet hit his face.

Looking up and blinking, Lyserg didn't know wither to cry or laugh.

It was raining. RAINING!

Groaning to himself, Lyserg wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in his knees. The only thing missing was the cliché wanted axe murder who would find him, cold and alone; then kill him in a very painful, bloody way.

It was about half an hour later when Yoh found Lyserg. The poor boy was curled up into a ball, soaked to the bone, shivering, and looking absolutely pitiful.

Kneeling next to the boy, Yoh warped his arms around Lyserg. He smiled when Lyserg hugged back.

"Let's get home and warmed up, all right?" Yoh asked softly.

Lyserg nodded, letting yoh pull him to his feet and into the car that Manta had provided (along with a driver).

Once home, Lyserg found himself being given a hot bath, warm meal, and before he could blink, wrapped up in a thick blanket with Yoh.

With a sigh, Lyserg buried his face in Yoh's neck. He snuggled close as Yoh wrapped his arms around the boy

At least not everything about his day had been bad.

:-:-:-:-:

The end was fluffy, wasn't it? Hoped you all enjoyed the second drabble. Next time will be either another HaoLyserg or HaoLysergYoh. Please read and review.

Ja manna-san.


	3. Unbelievable

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 3: Unbelievable**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. The third drabble is another fluffy, humorous HaoLyserg. Wow... I updated fast.

Note, in the first drabble, I referred to a girl as Crimson Rain. Her name is really Crimson Nightmare. Just thought I clear that up.

**Disclaimer:** Did this happen in the series? Even though it's still technically rated T? Then Shaman King doesn't belong to me… Yet…

:-:-:-:-:

"I can't believe you." Lyserg hissed, dragging Hao into the Flame Inn by the collar of his poncho.

"You're surprised?" Hao raised an eyebrow. He was more than slightly amused by the situation

"I don't know why I am." Lyserg muttered, ignoring Yoh as he and Hao walked past.

"So then why are you upset?"

"Because Horo-kun is going to need therapy now!" Lyserg yelled as he yanked Hao into their room.

"He shouldn't have touched you." Hao pointed out, detangling Lyserg's fingers from his cape and sitting down on the bed.

"He didn't touch me! He tripped and landed on top of me! It was an accident!" Lyserg argued.

"He still touched you." Hao repeated himself, calmly.

"He grabbed my arms and his face landed against my shoulder! My SHOULDER! There was no reason for you to bring out the Spirit of Fire and threaten to consume his soul!"

"He touched you."

Lyserg massaged his temples. He felt a familiar headache coming on. "You are unbelievable. Unbelievable. Just...Unbelievable!" he threw his arms into the air.

Lyserg let out a startled yelp as Hao pulled the dowser into his lap.

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Hao asked. He pressed his face against Lyserg's neck, placing butterfly kisses on the pale flesh.

"Hao..." Lyserg squirmed. His words were cut short as Hao kissed him.

Hao grinned, pushing Lyserg onto his back. "Why don't I show you just how unbelievable I can be?"

:-:-:-:-:

Hao now gives Lyserg a soothing massage for those who are curious.

I have at least one more chapter after this before I start digging into the R rated drabbles. The next is the first HaoLysergYoh drabble!

Hope you all enjoyed, please R&R.

Ja manna-san!


	4. Unusual Suspect

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 4: Unusual Suspect**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. The fourth drabble has come, as has our first HaoLysergYoh. I'm spoiling you all with these quick updates.

**Disclaimer:** The day I own Shaman King is the day I get paid to sit on my butt and write stories about Lyserg getting smexed up.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg grumbled under his breath. His last clean shirt dirty, courtesy of a certain pyro prone shaman. Why the hell was Hao chasing Horo with pancake batter anyways? Never mind. He didn't want to know. And since all his laundry was dirty, Lyserg would just have to wear something of Hao's or Yoh's.

So, Lyserg began to shift through the closet the three shared. The dowser pushed aside most clothing, finally coming across one of Yoh's black hooded sweatshirts. Shrugging, he stripped his stained shirt off and slipped Yoh's over his head. As he was pulling his head through the neck; something caught his attention.

A flash of something red... and kinda shiny to be exact.

Curious, he pulled it out...

And what the HELL was a satin red nightie with black lace trim doing in their closet?

Yanking it out, Lyserg stomped down the stairs.

Horo's head jerked up, several bits of cereal falling from his mouth (a standby when the pancakes had failed).

Lyserg sent the ice shaman a glare that put Hao to shame. "Leave. Now."

With an epp, Horo scurried out of the room. His breakfast sat forgotten on the table.

"Morning Horo. Where are you-"

"GoingtoRen'snowbebacklaterbye!" Horo shouted, racing past Yoh.

"That was weird." Yoh scratched his head. He glanced into the kitchen to see Hao and a steaming Lyserg. "What's going on?"

"What was this doing in the closet?" Lyserg growled, eyes trained on Hao.

"Why would I know?" Hao asked.

"Don't play innocent! I know you put this in there!"

"What proof do you have?" Hao asked curiously.

"It's red and black. You WANT to see me in woman's clothing; you've PUT me in woman's clothing before! It was in our closet-"

"That doesn't prove it's mine." Hao flicked bit of cereal at the wall.

"Are you suggesting YOH put it in there?"

Hao shrugged. "I didn't."

Lyserg's face went from pink, to red.

Yoh was suddenly very happy lyserg wasn't paying any attention to him.

"Why would Yoh put them in there?" Lyserg demanded Hao explanation.

Hao shrugged. "You'd look sexy in it?"

Lyserg sputtered, tried to think of something to say. Unable to think up an answer, he growled and threw the nightie at Hao's head. With a loud huff, the dowser stomped out of the room

After a few moments of silence, Hao turned to his twin.

"You put it in there, didn't you?" Hao asked.

Yoh just silently nodded, getting his breakfast

Hao smirked. "Nice."

:-:-:-:-:

Never expected that from Yoh did you? Admit it, when you heard the 'red satin and black lace,' you were all thinking Hao.

Next drabble will be another HaoLysergYoh fan fiction, but with a twist. We get mpreg next time. And it will still be rated T! I shall drag the T rated fan fictions out as long as I can before going to R… even though those are starting to pile up…

Hope you all enjoyed, please R&R.

Ja manna-san!


	5. Kioko Rebecca Asakura

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 5: Kioko Rebecca Asakura**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. The fifth drabble has come, and it's another HaoLysergYoh. It's also our first mpreg. I'm really, really spoiling you all with these quick updates.

**Edit**: Opps. Sorry all. I forgot to explain how Lyserg has his baby. I'm going with this little made up theory, in which with the use of furyoku (I know it's spelled wrong, I'm in school and can't look up the right spelling right now) boys can create a pseudo womb in a process similar to oversoul and such. It takes a lot of furyoku to work (and they can't use spirit control at all during the pregnancy), but is done subconsciously so Lyserg doesn't have to focus to maintain it. Then, nine months later, a C-section is preformed and a baby is born. Yeah, probably can't happen, but at least it sounds good, right?

**Disclaimer:** Don't tease me. It's not mine. Stop mocking me with the fact Yoh and Hao don't reallygrow up andhave babies with Lyserg.

:-:-:-:-:

The last nine months had been hard.

Morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, expanding waist lines, deranged doctors, explanations, medications, sore backs, swollen ankles, and an inhuman, downright EVIL change in libido.

The last nine months had been wonderful.

Cuddles, touches, knowledge, warmth, reassurance, love, growth, and creation.

All lead to the little bundle wrapped in a purple (the doctor didn't care for pink) in Lyserg's arms.

She took after her fathers; tanned skin, downy dark brown hair, and full lips. A clam, sleepy baby that tended not to fuss or cry.

She had her 'mother's' emerald colored eyes and heart shaped face. A little baby who would be loved and protected by those who held her dear.

On June 22nd of 2006, Kioko Rebecca Asakura entered the world.

:-:-:-:-:

Rebecca is what I named Lyserg's mother. So, extra cuteness there. To explain a bit, there aren't sure whether Hao or Yoh is the father (and since they're identical twins and have identical DNA, they can't really find out), but it's been agreed that both Yoh and Hao would be the daddies, and Lyserg the 'mommy.'

Next drabble, I'm not sure about the rating, since I don't have any T rated ones written, but I do have a R rated one or two. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

Thanks for reading. Please review!

Ja manna-san!


	6. Choose

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 6: Choose**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. This is the R rated chapter, I'm sure you're all been waiting for. Warning, illusions to man smex. If you don't like it, don't read it. Other chapters onward will be R and T rated though.

**Disclaimer:** I'm only to chapter, like 114 in English… I wanna see manga Lyserg in his uke shorts now.

:-:-:-:-:

Sex was as different as the twin Lyserg slept with.

Yoh was all soft touches and loving caresses. His kisses were sweet and gentle; his words kind and soothing. Yoh made Lyserg feel warm and safe and loved.

Hao was bruising grips and hungry touches. His kisses were the type to leave angry red marks; his words sarcastic, teasing jabs. Hao made Lyserg cry and writhe and lose all sense of himself.

The afterglow with either twin was surprisingly similar. Both would lightly kiss his face and hold him close. Both would bury their faces in his hair damp with sweat.

Both would say, "I love you." before falling asleep.

So Lyserg found himself unable to choose one Asakura over the other.

Neither made him choose.

:-:-:-:-:

Note, this one goes along with the story I'm in the middle of writing on adult fan fiction . Net called Stuck in the Middle. To sum it up, Lyserg falls for both Yoh and Hao. Yoh and Hao both like him, so they aren't forcing Lyserg to make a decision.

Hope you enjoyed reading. Please review.

Ja manna-san!


	7. Ren’s Opinion

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 7: Ren's Opinion**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. This is another R rated one. I take no responsibility for this. I really, really don't.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Shaman King I'd have the $80,000 I need to go into a business partnership with my friend… And the real reason Lyserg wore those fuck me- I mean! Uke… Er… short shorts would be revealed.

:-:-:-:-:

Ren swore softly to himself. No, scratch that. Ren swore quite loudly, slamming his book shut. With an snarl, Ren glared at Yoh.

Yoh turned his gaze from the clouds outside to the Chinese Shaman. "Something wrong?"

"Don't those two ever quit?" Ren swore that the banging and groaning upstairs had been going on for over an hour.

"Yeah, they will eventually." Yoh answered, returning his gaze skyward

Grumbling to himself, Ren attempted to return to his book.

"Hey Ren?"

"What?"

"Why do you think Lyserg's so loud when he's with Hao?"

Sputtering, it took all of Ren's willpower not to hurl the book at Yoh's head

"What are you talking about? Why would you ask me something like that?"

Yoh shrugged. "No reason. It's just that Lyserg's louder when he's with Hao. Think it's because Hao's rougher than I am?"

Ren closed his eyes. "I don't want to discuss your sex life Yoh."

"But Hao IS rough." Yoh continued. "Lyserg's always covered in marks after he sleeps with Hao. not to mention he can't really walk strait for a while afterwards; unless they're really going at it. Then Lyserg can't walk at all for the rest of the day."

Ren covered his ears "I am not hearing this. I am not hearing this. I am not hearing this."

"I'm always really gentle though. Do you think that's why Lyserg's loud when he's with Hao and why he's quiet with me?"

"Kisama!

Standing up, Ren listened to his urges, and did chuck the book at Yoh's head. Swearing in both Japanese and Chinese, Ren stomped out of the house, the front door slamming it as hard as a sliding wooden door could be slammed.

Hao came downstairs; shirtless and looking quite satisfied

"Where's Lyserg?" Yoh asked

"Sleeping." Hao answered. "What was that about?"

Yoh just shrugged, and returned to watching the clouds.

:-:-:-:-:

I claim no responsibility for this. I have no idea what I was on… It was entertaining though. These drabbles are so much more varied now that they're R rated. Next chapter, an evil more foul than Hao.

Read and review.

Ja manna-san!


	8. Handbook

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 8: Handbook**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. This is the third R rated one... Though I doubt any of you are complaining. Beware the subtle Renro. Crimson Nightmare spawned this drabble (like she does all), so blame her.

**Disclaimer:** I don't even own a YohLyserg, or HaoLyserg doujinshi, let alone a HaoLysergYoh one… Or the series. I don't own the series either.

:-:-:-:-:

Horo entered the living room, a red blush across his cheeks. "Um Yoh?"

"What?'

"What's this?" Horo held up a notebook. He had found it, and it had looked innocent enough… Until the ice shaman had picked it up and began reading it.

Yoh glanced at it. It was one of those hard cover journals; black with a red velvet spine. "It's Hao's. Go ask him."

"Um... I'd rather you told me." Horo requested, his blush intensifying.

"It's Hao's handbook."

"What kind of handbook is that?" Horo snorted.

"Various positions and techniques for yaoi sex and threesome yaoi sex." Yoh answered as calmly as possible.

"And the doodles of stick figures screwing each other on every page?"

"Aniki can't draw very well." Yoh explained.

"And the ones with green blobs on their heads are Lyserg, aren't they?"

"Uh-huh."

"That's what I thought." Horo grimaced as he set the book down and left the room.

He'd REALLY need to remember page 87 the next time he went over to Ren's.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg's blissfully unaware of the handbook and it's contents. And Hao would SO draw little stick figures to illustrate all the different positions. And then he would give all the uke stick figures green hair just like Lyserg. Wanna know the kicker?

Page 87 involves woman's nighties.

Thanks for reading and please.

Ja manna-san!


	9. Suntan Lotion

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 9: Suntan Lotion**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. A nice T rated one again. It's a bit longer than some have been. It's HaoLyserg, with a touch of Hao torture. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I can't draw guys for the life of me. Therefore, I did not create Shaman King or the bishie boys in it.

:-:-:-:-:

Hao hissed as the cold water hit his skin. Dear spirits. For once, he should have just shut up and listened to Lyserg.

Yesterday had been a nice, fun, relaxing day at the beach. Hao had gotten to see Lyserg dripping wet, looking utterly adorable and innocent in the waves and had even gotten to rub sun tan lotion on his back... and legs... and thighs... but that was besides the point.

The point was that he himself had refused to put any of the human made chemical slime mixture on. The ooze was good for Lyserg, the boy burned far too easily. His skin still turned light pink at the end of the day despite the globs of suntan lotion Hao applied.

But Hao was Hao.

Shaman king (sorta kinda).

Master of all the elements, especially fire.

Reader of minds and able to reincarnate himself.

Nature herself bowed down to him.

So surely, he was above something as mundane and human as a sunburn.

He really should have listened to Lyserg and just put on the human made glob of chemicals.

Stepping out of the shower (Like HELL he was gonna go into the springs to soak) he dried his hair a bit and walked up to his and Lyserg's room. Thank goodness Anna wasn't there to reprimand him on his nudity.

With another hiss, he crawled onto the bed, the cool sheets offering scant comfort. Contemplating suffocating himself in the pillows so he wouldn't have to suffer the mild, though constant, throbbing sting of the burn (god why did it hurt more than death!), Hao settled glaring at the wall. Suffocating himself with a pillow would be a rather anticlimactic death after all.

The door opened, and Lyserg slipped inside. "You're naked." The dowser stated.

"So I noticed." Hao answered lethargically. "Come over to my side of the bed."

"Why?" Lyserg asked as he did as he was asked.

"So I don't have to move to look at you."

Rolling his eyes, Lyserg sat next to Hao on the bed and opened a small container.

Hao lifted an eyebrow as Lyserg squirted pale green goo into his hand. "What is that?"

"Something to help your sunburn."

"Doesn't suntan lotion only prevent sunburn?"

Lyserg sighed, Hao's constant whining was giving him a head ache. "It's aloe vera. It'll make the burning go away."

Hao nodded in approval, a groan of relief escaping him as the cool gel was applied to his skin. This was nice. Lyserg massaged the gel into this abused skin, running his hands over Hao's body.

Once he was finished, Lyserg wiped his hands off on a cloth. He stood up to leave, when-

"Lyserg..."

"What Hao?"

"Can you turn the fan on?" so there were a few man made contraptions Hao found himself liking.

Biting back another groan, Lyserg did as the fire shaman asked.

'Lyserg?"

"What Hao?"

"Can you get me something to drink."

Biting the inside of his cheek, Lyserg did as Hao asked. After all, he wasn't going to make his lover walk around any more he had to in his condition... even though it was a little funny to see the fire shaman gingerly inch his way along.

Returning with a glass of ice water, Lyserg set it down on the bedside table. "Any thing else oh great Hao-sama?" Lyserg mock bowed, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Hmm... You could take off your shirt and-"

"Sorry Hao." Lyserg SMACKED the fire shaman's tender back "Not until your sun burn's gone."

Cursing under his breath, Hao grit his teeth as Lyserg walked out of the room. Maybe he was rubbing off on that boy a little TOO much.

:-:-:-:-:

It was all Hao's fault. Lyserg deserved to smack him. And the idea of a sun burnt Hao was too funny to pass up.

Next chapter, Lyserg comes across a form of evil more foul than the devil himself… or Hao.

Thanks for reading and please.

Ja manna-san!


	10. Chopsticks

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 10: Chopsticks**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Another T rated one. And it's actually long enough to stand by itself as a oneshot! I still say it's a drabble though.

It's HaoLysergYoh with some Lyserg torture and a surprise ending. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** If it were mine, Lyserg would actually have this problem, making Shaman King a lot cuter than it really is.

:-:-:-:-:

After the tournament, after he excepted Hao; Lyserg came across an incarnation of evil far more foul.

And it came in the form of two thin, wooden robs.

Yes, Lyserg decided; chopsticks were an evil more foul than the devil himself. He had grown up in England and had used forks all his life. He hadn't expected to know how to use the demonic chopsticks right away. However, after the second week attempting to use said evil utensils and failing, the dowser grew annoyed.

Lyserg didn't understand exactly how ANYONE could use chopsticks. How could someone use three fingers and two sticks to pick up and move suck tiny things? On he rare occasion he did manage to pick something up, it always, always fell before he could actually bring it to his mouth. So, Lyserg had taken to stabbing his food; which didn't work too well with rice.

It had come to the point that if Lyserg wanted to eat, Yoh or Hao or someone had to feed him. While the twins seemed to enjoy this, Lyserg did not.

One would thing the problem could be solved easily enough. All Lyserg had to do was simply buy some forks.

And that had worked… at first.

Then the metal instruments of his salvation began to mysteriously disappear.

Lyserg though Hao had been the villain behind it all. After all, Hao was usually the one to claim the 'right' to feed Lyserg. But nothing Lyserg did (even with holding sex) would make Hao admit to the crime. And seeing how miserable the fire shaman was halfway through the second week of the sex ban, Lyserg began to have his doubts.

Yoh had been his next suspect. After the nightie incident, Lyserg wouldn't have been surprised. Yoh recired a different form of interrogation though. Looking utterly miserable with tears in his eyes, Lyserg used his 'I'm so weak, I can't even feed myself, pity me' routine. It didn't lead to a confession, but it did lead to comfort sex.

…

The twins were far more similar than most would care to believe.

Horo was next on his list. It seemed like something the ice shaman would do for a prank. Threats of telling Ren the real reason why his favorite silk shirt had gone missing did little to sway the Ainu. One pissed and beaten Horo later, and Lyserg still didn't know who did it.

Then Lyserg had strait out and asked Morphine. The fairy seemed to think the situation was cute and enjoyed watching her master embarrass himself. Morphine answered no, and Lyserg was beginning to run out of suspects.

Chocolove was in America, which ruled him out. Jun was barely ever around; same with Pirika. Anna was… Anna. It seemed too bold for Tameo to do. Ryu didn't like Hao touching Lyserg, so he hadn't done it. None of the other spirits seemed too interested in the situation…

Ren maybe? But what would Ren be doing stealing forks? So, Lyserg asked and was promptly given a speech about wasting time, pointless questions, and learning new things,

Out of suspects, Lyserg went to look in the drawer. To his expectations, the last three forks were gone.

Swearing under his breath, Lyserg decided he was just going to carry around his own from now on.

"Ah! Lyserg!"

"hello Tamao. Do you know where the forks went?"

"I'm s-sorry Lyserg. I'm afraid I don't."

Sighing, Lyserg left the room.

Once Tamao was sure the dowser was gone, she pulled three forks out of her pocket, and quickly threw them into the trash. She knew she shouldn't keep throwing away Lyserg's forks, but she couldn't help it! Lyserg just looked so cute sitting next to one of the boys (and in Yoh and Hao's laps in some cases) and being feed!

Tamao Tamamura; closet yaoi fan girl.

:-:-:-:-:

Crack, pure fluffy crack. If Tamao isn't a closet yaoi fan girl, then I'm a hetero loving RenPirika fan (no offense to those who like the pairing, but I can't stand it).

Dunno when the next update will be (I'm running out of drabble juice!), but I'll try and update soon.

Read and review please.

Ja manna-san!


	11. Poison

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 11: Poison**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. A T rated one. YohLyserg sap with a side of angst all. You have been warned.

**Disclaimer:** You still think I own Shaman King. If it did, it'd have Hotaru (see my Kiseki fic that I need to update) as a cannon character to steal Hao's pants, and try and stick Lyserg in them… and try and cut off Ren's spike. Power to the Korean Shamans.

:-:-:-:-:

Brown eyes fluttered as Yoh panted softly.

Lyserg frowned and ran a cool, damp cloth over the Japanese shaman's flushed features. Faust had said that the snake that bit Yoh hadn't been too poisonous, and he had already given Yoh the antivenin...

But why was it taking so long for Yoh to get better? Faust had given Yoh the antivenin over five hours ago.

Lyserg bit his lip. He knew it was selfish, he knew he should be worrying about Yoh; but he couldn't help but worry, what if Yoh died?

Blinking back tears, Lyserg bit his fist to keep from letting his sob escape. If Yoh died, he wouldn't have anyone left. He couldn't loose anyone again, he just-

"Lyserg?"

Yoh's voice was soft; his words slurred and sounding more than a little tired.

"What Yoh? Do you need something?"

Yoh blinked, studying the dowser's face with an almost scary intensity.

"You're crying." Yoh mumbled after a few moments.

Lyserg lifted his hand to touch his cheek, cursing when he realized he was in fact crying.

Yoh frowned. "Come 'ere"

Lyserg did what Yoh asked, coming to the side of the bed.

"Come here." Yoh repeated, gesturing to spot next to him.

"Yoh, you should be sleeping. Don't worry about me-"

"Lyserg, just lie down. I can't sleep anyway if I know you're crying." Yoh's voice was beginning to get a bit of it's strength back.

Knowing that Yoh was telling the truth, Lyserg laid down next to his boyfriend and was quickly pulled to Yoh's chest.

"Yoh?"

Yoh muttered something, pressing his face to Lyserg's hair. "You're too pretty to cry Lyserg." Yoh mumbled into his hair.

Lyserg didn't say anything, not knowing if Yoh meant it, or if it was the poison talking.

"Really." Yoh continued "You're too pretty to cry. You should be smiling and happy."

Defiantly the poison

"And I'm not going anywhere, so as long as I'm around I dun wanna see you cry. And I really don't want to see you try not to cry, specially if I'm right here." Yoh continued, his grasp loosening a little. He was beginning to fall asleep again...

"I love you Lyserg. I really do." Yoh murmured before falling completely asleep.

Lyserg closed his eyes, and pressed his cheek to Yoh's chest.

He could feel the gentle thumping of his heart. He listened to it until he joined Yoh in the realm of sleep.

It was defiantly the poison.

:-:-:-:-:

I have more drabble juice now. Everyone enjoy the angst? Next is more humor, cause twinsLyserg is just begging for some comedy.

Question, I gotta RenLyserg drabble. Should I stick it in here as a side drabble, or start another drabble series? I'm cranking out the drabble series right now.

Read and review all.

Ja manna-san!


	12. Desert Island

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 12: Desert Island**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Um… I guess it's teen rated. Tends how adult you imagination is at the end of the story. TwinsLyserg once again.

**Disclaimer:** While, when I get my book published, the first thing I plan to do is write a fan fiction for it, it wouldn't be Shaman King… and Yoh and Hao fighting over Lyserg would have been a story arch.

:-:-:-:-:

It was a lazy day at Yoh's house. Ren and Horo were visiting; Horo sprawled out on the ground and Ren sitting in a chair. Hao was lounging on the couch. Yoh was leaning against said couch, looking through his Cds. Lyserg laid on Yoh's legs, reading one of his detective novels.

Bored, Horo asked the first question that popped into his head. "If you had one thing you could bring with you on a deserted island, what would it be?"

Ren rolled his eyes. "Of all the stupid questions."

"Oh really? Then what would you bring Ren?"

"Nothing, because I wouldn't be stupid enough to get stranded on a desert island." Ren answered.

"You're no fun. Okay Yoh, what would you bring?"

"I dunno. Never really though of it." Yoh answered, returning to his CDs

"What about you Lyserg?"

"Probably... a cell phone or something. So I could call for someone to come rescue me."

"That's cheating!"

"No it's not."

Horo grumbled under his breath. His game was supposed to be a lot more fun than this.

"What about you Hao. What would you bring?"

The fire shaman smirked. "Lyserg."

"THAT"S NOT A CHOICE!"

"Yes it is. I don't need anything other than Lyserg." Hao got off the couch and sat next to Yoh. "Isn't that right Lyserg? Forget the phone. I'm all you really need." Hao leaned over and nibbled on Lyserg's ear.

"EW! Ren and I are still in the room Hao!" Horo shielded his virgin eyes, and turned away. His whole body shuddered in horror.

"Then leave."

That line didn't come from Hao. Oh no. It came from Yoh.

Yoh had his hands up Lyserg's shirt, and kissed the dowser on the cheek.

In the back of him mind, Lyserg was deciding if he wanted to escape or not.

"Ewww" Horo turned and bolted from the room. Ren followed with rolled eyes and a slower, more dignified pace.

Honestly, you would think Horo would have learned by now any game involving Yoh, Lyserg and Hao always ended the same way.

:-:-:-:-:

Hope you enjoyed the humor. Anyone want more angst in these drabbles? Anyway, next time is more twinsLyserg mpreg. Humor this time.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja manna-san!


	13. Baby Shopping 1

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 13: Baby Shopping 1**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Rated R for innuendo and sex references. Entitled Baby Shopping 1 because at some point or another, I'll write another drabble continuing this drabble.

**Disclaimer:** Does this happen in the anime? Does Yoh constantly wear black hoodies with his special leaf on them? Is Hao constantly trying to get Lyserg into woman's clothing? No to all three? I don't own it then.

:-:-:-:-:

Today was going to be a long day. Lyserg could tell the minute he got up. The fact that Hao was looming over him, a smirk far too happy on his face didn't help either. Especially since it looked way too much like Hao's "I'm putting you in woman's clothing" smirk.

"Go away Hao." Lyserg pulled the blanket over his head. He was tiered and he was pregnant. All were good reasons to sleep in.

But no. Hao was a persistent little bugger. It took much pushing, pouting, begging and bugging to get Lyserg up.

…

Actually, it only took Yoh coming upstairs and saying lunch (you expected a pregnant man to get up in time for breakfast) was ready to get Lyserg out of bed.

So Lyserg got up and waddled downstairs (Hao behind him, steadying him like he was helpless) and ate his lunch. After the relatively calm meal, the real horror began.

Hao came up, holding a pair a cream colored (Lyserg ignored the fact that they were maternity) overalls. Now, those weren't too bad. However; what Hao held in his other hand…

He thought he had stained, ripped, and threw away that damned, bright red, "Under Construction" shirt.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Lyserg grimaced at the thought.

"Wear it." Hao answered.

"No."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"We're going baby shopping today, remember." Yoh explained, coming downstairs with one of his hoodies in hand. He handed it to Lyserg, who took it gratefully.

"Yoh! You're ruining my plans!'

"I don't care. if he doesn't want to wear it, don't make him." Yoh argued with his brother.

"Why do I need to dress in girl clothes anyways?" Lyserg asked, as he began to strip out of his shirt there in the kitchen. It wasn't like there was anyone other than the twins who would see. And it wasn't like Yoh and Hao hadn't seen more, much more, of the dowser's body.

"Because we're going baby shopping." Hao explained.

"And boy's don't usually get pregnant." Yoh finished as he Lyserg's dirty sleeping clothes and threw them in the hamper.

"And wearing girl clothes will make me look like a girl?" Lyserg asked.

Neither twin wanted to answer that. It was an unspoken pact that in these times, until Lyserg's libido lessoned, neither twin would so cruel to the other as to piss Lyserg off and get banned from sex. They just weren't cruel enough to make the other deal with Lyserg by himself.

Sighing, Lyserg didn't know how exactly they got him into the clothes, out the door, and to the mall. Lyserg only hoped Hao didn't kill anyone.

"ANIKI! Don't do that!"

Today was gonna be a long day indeed.

:-:-:-:-:

A little explanation to the evil libido. During pregnancy, it's not unusual for a woman's sex drive to change. They may not be interested at all, or they may want it often. Lyserg became a nympho during the fifth month of his pregnancy. The twins can barely keep up with his demands together, let alone one by himself.

Next chapter... probably angst with character death.

Read and review all.

Ja manna-san!


	14. Ice

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 14: Ice**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare Sad HaoLysergYoh with character death

**Disclaimer:** I stabbed myself with a scalpel today at internship. If I owned Shaman King, I wouldn't be interning and accidentally knocking shelves of medication over with my cell phone (that was last week). And HaoLysergYoh would be cannon, but you all know this by now.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg shivered under the other's touch.

It wasn't right.

There was no reason for Hao's fingertips to feel so cold. He shouldn't feel cold at all.

It was just... Wrong.

Hao was fire; hot, engulfing, destroying, consuming, killing, burning, searing hot fire.

But still; the hands as cold as ice, misting breath and made his skin quiver and rise with goose bumps, the feel of strands of hair like chilled silk sliding across his body; it was all so very cold.

It felt like the touch of the dead

"Lyserg..." Hao whispered softly, a hand placed on his shoulder.

"H-Hao." the dowser tried to say, tried to whimper, but the words stuck in his throat.

The hand on his shoulder began to shake him slightly "Wake up Lyserg..."

With a soft groan, and fluttering eyelashes, Lyserg opened his eyes to meet the warmth of Hao's eyes.

Except they weren't Hao's.

Hao was searing hot... and so very cold.

Yoh frowned, his worry for his lover evident. "Are you all right Lyserg? It looked like you were having a nightmare." Yoh pulled Lyserg into his arms. He knew what was wrong. He knew what Lyserg dreamed about. The dowser wasn't the only one missing the third member of their relationship.

"Yeah." Lyserg murmured, his eyes sliding shut to see the fiery god that continued to haunt his dreams even after his passing.

"I'm just a little cold."

:-:-:-:-:

Poor Hao. Poor Lyserg and Yoh for that matter. This depressed me. Hoped you all enjoyed it.

More humor next chapter. Cute and cuddly humor at that.

Now that you've read, please review.

Ja manna-san!


	15. Blackout

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 15: Blackout**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Some cute, slightly suggested, but still T rated HaoLysergYoh. Humor for the humor lovers.

This might be a good time to note (since I can't remember if I did) that in my HaoLysergYoh drabbles, Hao and Yoh both love Lyserg. Lyserg loves Yoh and Hao. However, Hao and Yoh only love each other in the brotherly sense. They aren't attracted to each other.

**Disclaimer:** No random black outs in the series in which this actually occurs; proof I do not own Shaman King.

:-:-:-:-:

"Ow!"

"What the-!"

"Aniki! Stop groping me! I'm not Lyserg!"

There were a few more moments of confusion and yelling; until a flash light was found, light, and cast some visibility in the other wise pitch black room. Lyserg could just barely hold in his giggles when he saw that Hao's hand was indeed squeezing Yoh's butt.

Hao and Yoh jumped away from each other as though it burned.

"What happened?" Yoh brushed his pants off

"The electricity must have went out." Lyserg said, setting a few candles (that Hao gladly light) around the living room.

"Stupid man made invention." Hao muttered, sitting on the couch and pulling Lyserg down next to him.

Yoh walked about of the room and after a few moments of bumping around in the dark, he returned with a large, thick blanket. Sitting down on the other side of Lyserg, he handed Hao the other end of the blanket. Understanding, Hao took it and tucked it around himself as Yoh tucked it around him; efficiently wrapping the three of them together.

It was later on in the season, and the nights were a bit chilly

Lyserg sighed, comfortably snuggling between the twins, and closed his eyes. He hoped that he would be able to fall asleep without sex for one night.

He almost did too, when he heard Yoh mutter, "Stop it."

"Stop what" Hao asked.

"You're rubbing my leg again Aniki. How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Lyserg?"

Doing his best to hide his smirk, Lyserg continued to pretend to be asleep, when his let his hand slide up Hao's thigh at an odd angle.

"Stop it." Hao hissed at his twin.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're molesting my leg. I stopped touching you, you stop touching me. Just because I'm irresistible-"

"Trust me aniki." Yoh interrupted. "I can resist you."

Making a soft mumble, Lyserg shifted slightly, hoping the twins would think that he was indeed sleeping, and that they were waking him up. It seemed to work, because the two of them started hissing at each other to shut up.

Unfortunately, Lyserg couldn't hold it anymore, and though he did his best to stifle it, he let out a tiny giggle.

The two Asakura twins looked at each other and smirked.

Yoh turned off the flashlight, which had been glowing at the side of the couch, as Hao put out the candles; casting the room into darkness once more.

As Hao turned and lifted Lyserg into his lap, Yoh turned back, and crawled on top of Lyserg. His hand slipped up Lyserg's shirt. Lyserg tried to squirm away, but suddenly found his arms pinned by Hao.

"Now now Lyserg." Hao kissed the dowser's temple. "You didn't think..."

"That we'd let you get away with that, did you?" Yoh finished, kissing Lyserg's stomach.

Lyserg didn't have time to answer, before merciless fingers began to dance upon his sides, causing him to burst into helpless bouts of laughter.

:-:-:-:-:

Ah, who's disappointed by the fluffy ending? Well next chapter… I don't know if it's going to be fluff or humor or angst yet. You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?

Read and review all.

Ja manna-san!


	16. Scary Movies

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 16: Scary Movies**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Angst yet again, because I'm in an angsty mood. YohLyserg, because Yoh makes the tears go away.

**Disclaimer:** Lyserg being a PTSer is not exploited. If Shaman King was mine, Yoh would so be dealing with all Lyserg's flashbacks.

:-:-:-:-:

It was movie night at the Asakura manor. And joy of joys, it was Horo's turn to pick the movie. He had chosen a horror movie, nothing too bad by the other's standards. It was better than the dumb teen so stupid it makes you laugh so you don't cry movies (after Napoleon Dynamite, Manta was never the same).

It was all going fine until they got to one of the gorier parts of the movie.

As the woman lay on the ground, writhing and screaming as her flesh was slowly consumed by ravenous flames, Lyserg got out of the room as fast as his two legs would take him.

"What's wrong with him? Horo asked Ren as Yoh quickly followed the dowser.

"Baka." was all Ren had to offer.

Yoh found Lyserg in the backyard. The dowser had his arms squeezed tight against his stomach, as though he was going to be sick. His breath was slow and shallow, his skin pale and sweating.

Yoh at down beside him, and wrapped an arm around Lyserg's shoulder. After a few minutes of silence and stillness, Lyserg sagged against Yoh. He let his head rest against his shoulder, as Yoh's hand found itself on his head.

"Sorry." Lyserg murmured, tears shining in his eyes, though they did not fall down his cheeks.

"Don't be."

"I... I thought I'd be over it by now..." Lyserg continued softly, looking down into his lap.

"Lyserg..." Yoh sighed, knowing that no matter what he said Lyserg wouldn't listen.

All he could do was pull Lyserg into his lap and hold him tight as the dowser lost control and sobbed. All he could do is offer a bit of comfort as Lyserg fought his demons, all alone, as he always did.

Because, that's all Lyserg would allow him to do.

Because that's all Yoh could do.

:-:-:-:-:

Fluff or humor next drabble, I promise! I just like the angst so much, I can't resist posting it.

Read and review please.

Ja manna-san!


	17. Midnight Snack

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 17: Midnight Snack**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Rated R for Hao's potty mouth and what the three were doing a few hours before this fic started. HaoLysergYoh humor.

I was asked why my YohLysergs were always angst. Reading the disclaimer will explain one reason. The other is… it just makes really good angst and I like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't even choose the topics for the drabbles (except the chopsticks one). Crimson Nightmare gives me the drabble title, rating, and pairing. And if I don't own the drabble ideas, I can't own Shaman King.

:-:-:-:-:

It was dark out. After all, it was still nighttime. Only the gentle sound of Lyserg's two breathing bedmates could be heard.

Which did not bode well for Lyserg for the moment.

It was nearly midnight, and he had skipped dinner do to... something with the twins taking up a majority of his time that afternoon. Something that lasted far longer, and required far more energy than it had in a long while.

And now he was a little too sore to move.

So here he was, in bed, tired, hungry, and unable to even sit up; let alone walk to the kitchen. After a few moments of though, Lyserg decided on the next best thing.

Poking the closest twin in hopes of getting him up and getting himself fed.

Hao's eye twitched.

He was trying to sleep, but something kept poking his thigh. And when he rolled over away from the evil poking thing, it started jabbing his side. Letting out a groan (which was not of defeat mind you, no one could defeat the might Hao Asakura), Hao opened his eyes. "What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then go get something to eat." Hao rolled over to go back to sleep, when Lyserg's voice interrupted.

"But I can't."

"Why not?" Yoh mumbled sleepily. All the shifting on the bed had awakened him. Of course, he was only half awake at the moment, and therefore a bit slow.

"I.." Lyserg blushed and looked to the side. "I can't get up."

The twins looked at each other. Lyserg could almost see the ... going over their heads before the proverbial light bulb flashed.

"I'll go get you something." Hao answered, yanking Yoh from the warm bed.

"Hey, why do I have to come?"

"Because you came earlier, just like I did."

"ANIKI!"

Lyserg rolled his eyes, settling back onto the pillows. He wondered just how big a mess those two would make.

Despite the swearing, yelling, and random screams of pain, made in the two hours the twins were downstairs, Lyserg began to feel less hungry and more sleepy.

By the time Yoh and Hao actually got back upstairs, carrying a few plates of something like may have been food (the food looked worse then Chocolove's nose after a few bad jokes and Ren's Kwan Dao), Lyserg was curled in his sheets fast asleep.

"Let him sleep."

"No way." Hao grit his teeth. "We made him the damn food, he's gonna eat it."

"No. Let him sleep." Yoh hissed.

They both froze as Lyserg mumbled in his sleep and opened his tired eyes.

Not one to waste a good opportunity, Hao was right beside Lyserg. A small piece of... something was held up to Lyserg's lips. "Open wide."

Rolling his eyes, Lyserg listened to Hao, biting back a groan as Yoh promptly did the same thing.

He didn't know what was worse; the two fighting over who could make him... do something... faster, or who could pamper him better.

For some reason... this seemed to be much worse than the ache in his backside.

:-:-:-:-:

More angst next time. More angst because, some of you really like it, and that's all I got until Crimson Nightmare's done with her finals and can talk to me again so I can write more drabbles.

Thank you for reading, please review.

Ja manna-san!


	18. Curtains

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 18: Curtains**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Rated T for teen. More YohLyserg angst, because it's too good not to write.

**Disclaimer:** Is there Lyserg angst in Shaman King? Oh gods yes. Is there Yoh angst in Shaman King? Some, yes. Is there YohLyserg angst? No? Not mine then.

:-:-:-:-:

Yoh wasn't sure why Lyserg insisted they get curtains and a western style bed for their room. Nor was he sure as to why Lyserg had been obsessive that the curtains be just the right thickness, color, length, and everything else you could think of.

The result was exactly what Lyserg wanted.

When the thick, white fabric was pulled shut, and the room was dim enough, the two would be cast into darkness. But if the light outside was bright, it shined through and enlightened the two.

One night, as yoh lay next to lyserg's slumbering form in the utter black of night... he realized why. Why Lyserg wanted the curtains so badly. Why he had been so picky about the material and the color and everything else.

Lyserg liked it best when everything was either completely dark or completely light.

The dim flickering lights that often shined through the window at night, or from under the doorway, it reminded Lyserg of candle light.

Fire.

The next day, Yoh stopped arguing with the dowser about the curtains around their bed.

He just lay next to Lyserg as the dowser slumbered, curled tightly against Yoh's side. The Shaman King laid a kiss to his forehead.

This was just another one of Lyserg's silent battles.

:-:-:-:-:

Angst next time. Again. It'll be HaoLyserg angst this time though. I'll start putting more humor up once Crimson's on and she makes me write more humor (I have a debt with humor drabbles and her).

Read and review all.

Ja manna-san!


	19. Slip and Fall

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 19: Slip and Fall**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Some teen rated angst. HaoLyserg, just like I promised.

**Disclaimer:** Hao never has his way with Lyserg in an attempt to force Yoh to become stronger to protect Lyserg. It's not mine min'na.

:-:-:-:-:

When Hao first touched him, Lyserg began his descent into corruption.

It was like he had slipped, and was falling, falling. Falling oh so deep into the evil shaman's clutches.

He let the fire shaman caress him, comfort him. He let Hao have his wicked, wicked way with him.

And though afterwards, even though he sat and cried and mourned his loss of everything, he still went back.

He was falling too far into the other's grasp.

He couldn't get out.

Lyserg... Lyserg didn't know if he wanted to get out.

He knew that, once he reached bottom, Hao would catch him. And even though it would probably be only so he could continue to have his way with Lyserg, it comforted the dowser. It was the only solid thing he had in his life.

He had slipped long ago. And now that he had fallen, there was no chance of ever getting back up again.

:-:-:-:-:

Nah, more angst unless I get a chance to talk to Crimson first. HaoLysergYoh regardless of genre though.

Please review now that you've read.

Ja manna-san!


	20. Distance

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 20: Distance**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Rated M just because of slightly horny Hao. This is humangst. A little angsty, a little funny, but neither really one or the other.

As for the comment of making the discalimer from the last chapter into a story, I do plan on doing this… If I ever finish Kiseki, 10 Steps to DeSue a Mary Sue, Chrysalis, With or Without You…

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. I would not be worrying about updating all fanfics above if I had something like Shaman King to work on. And Yoh and Hao would have their wicked, wicked ways with Lyserg; but that goes without saying.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg sighed as he stared out the window of the airplane. He had been on it what? Seven hours, eight?

And all ready, he missed Yoh and Hao so much it physically hurt.

He had to go back to England for a few days to take care of some financial things with his father's estate. And (while Lyserg and the twins knew it was for the best) he wished Yoh and Hao had been able to come with him.

Sighing, he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

Only three more days to go.

:-:-:-:-:

Hao growled and set something random on fire.

The random thing happened to be Horo, who ran around the room screaming, "PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT PUT IT OUT!" Until Ren threw Yoh's soda on him.

Ren wasn't going to waste his precious milk on the baka Ainu.

Yoh didn't bother to reprimand his brother. Besides, that was Anna's job.

He understood Hao's rage too. It had been two days since he'd seen Lyserg. And while Yoh was very lonely, Hao was rather...

He was feeling rather... 'repressed.'

Yoh felt badly about it.

Yes, this was the sixth time Horo had caught on fire that morning alone (you'd think the ice shaman would have learned by now). And yes, Hao's irritability was getting annoying... and violent.

Hell, Hao looked about ready to jump Yoh; but really.

If Hao was like this now, image how he would be when Lyserg got back.

Yoh would have to wait quite some time for his turn with the dowser.

:-:-:-:-:

Humor next chapter. Humor that involves HaoLysergYoh, showers, locker rooms, woman's panties, high school, and a cross dressing Lyserg.

You have been warned.

Read and review please.

Ja manna-san!


	21. Locker Room 1

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 21: Locker Room 1**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Teen, because 13 year olds already know all about this sort of thing. Humor, and cross dressing Lyserg, as promised. It's a longer drabble than most too.

**Disclaimer:** I have been upgraded to one free pop status every time I enter at the anime store I unofficially live at on the weekends. If I owned Shaman King, not only would the store also carry some HaoLysergYoh doujinshi, but I would be their partner instead of just under the free pop status.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg walked out of the showers, towel firmly wrapped around his waist. The last thing he needed was Hao to find him like this. Empty locker room, crowded locker room; it didn't matter to the pyro shaman.

Let's just say that now everyone in the entire school, knew that Yoh, Hao, and Lyserg were off the dating market.

Seeing that the pyro shaman was no where in sight in the mostly empty locker room, Lyserg went to get dressed. Yoh was gone already. Most likely he had dragged Hao away for Lyserg's sake.

Lyserg didn't need to sit in front of the aged principal AGAIN to discuss improper conduct during school hours.

Sighing with relief that today wouldn't be too bad, Lyserg opened his locker...

Only to have his world crass down around him.

There, sitting looking oh so innocent in his locker was the most disturbing thing Lyserg had ever seen.

The white shirt was seemingly innocent It wasn't too different then the one he had worn to school that morning.

But the rest of his outfit...

Those loose white thigh high socks that would probably hang off his calves.

Those brown shoes that had the slightest of heals on them.

The designated skirt for the female uniform... though several inches too short.

The damn white panties with a little pink bow on the front...

And the words 'property of Asakura' on the back.

In a panic, Lyserg rummaged through all his clothing. Every single article of clothing he had was missing. Not a single sock of his male clothing remained.

Lyserg weighed his options.

Either he go and wear the female uniform for the rest of the day; no doubt being humiliated, teased, molested, and jumped by Hao, possibly Yoh, and random other guys who were convinced he was a girl.

If he heard the term 'flat chested, but hot' directed at him one more time...

Another option was to put on the outfit, ditch, and go home to change. But Lyserg supposed getting molested at school where Hao, Yoh, and others would ward off potential rapists was better then meeting middle aged rapists on the nearly forty minute walk home.

The third, which was simply borrowing another guy's clothing wasn't an option.

No one was brave (stupid) enough to mess with one of Hao's potential schemes.

The fourth was to sit in his towel all day in the locker room until someone came to get him at the end of the day. He could get his real clothes back from Hao or quite possibly Yoh (the nightie, oh god the nightie destroyed all of Lyserg's faith in the shaman), and they could all go home happily.

Lserg was going to go with that option... until he remembered the way the substitute gym teacher, who's office was connected to said locker room; had been staring at his ass when they were running laps.

Gritting his teeth and wished that he could just die (suicide was his fifth option, but morphine would quickly stop any attempts he made), Lyserg began to get dressed.

Morphine watched her master change, trying to hide her giggles and failing horribly.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Lyserg grumbled. The locker room was now empty, no one to hear him talk to 'himself.'

He buttoned up the shirt, pulling on the skirt, socks, and throwing the previously unseen bra into a nearby trash can.

He swore, when he got his hands on those two...

Holding the panties in his hands, Lyserg wondered whether or not he should just go commando the rest of the day. Standing up and having a rather healthy breeze felt in his nether regions and realizing the actual length of the skirt, Lyserg quickly slide the panties on.

Why the hell did woman's underwear have to be so tight?

Counting his blessings that it wasn't a thong, Lyserg looked in the mirror. He wondered if he slipped on the hair clips that had also been included and changing his name to, Laura or something, people would buy that he was a new female student.

Lyserg quickly shook his head. He was going to leave the locker room, track down the twins, get his REAL clothes back, and then commit murder in a very messy, bloody, painful manner.

Taking a deep breath, Lyserg left the locker room, and was immediately greeted by a whistle and a smack on the ass.

Lyserg was going to find Anna first so she could help him punish the twins before murdering them in a messy, bloody, painful manner.

:-:-:-:-:

Hope you all enjoyed that little piece. And yes, there will be a sequal in the future so we can find out who exactly stole Lyserg's man clothes and his rapidly waning masculinity.

Next chapter… I dunno. Probably angst. I still have a few of those to unload.

Read and review please.

Ja manna-san!


	22. Highest Tower

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 22: Highest Tower**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Angst. YohLyserg teen rated angst ahead.

**Disclaimer:** Once Shaman King gets remade with Yoh and Anna being 'just friends' and having the Shaman King take an deep interest in Lyserg, and Hao coming back to life or whatnot to fight with Yoh for Lyserg, you'll know it mine. Until then, enjoy the fanfics.

:-:-:-:-:

There were things Yoh knew very well that he wasn't allowed to touch upon when it came to Lyserg's past.

He wasn't allowed to mention his parents' deaths.

He couldn't talk about his nightmares.

Yoh couldn't do anything but whisper soothing words whenever the younger boy had a flashback. He could only hold Lyserg tightly to his body when he cried.

It was like there was a part of Lyserg locked far away that he couldn't get to.

It was almost like the fairy tale princess locked away in a tower where she waited for her prince to come and save her.

Except…

Yoh couldn't be that shining knight dressed all in white. Lyserg would never let anyone get close enough to the tower to save him.

It was the dowser who held the key to the locked door that kept him far away from everyone. It was the dowser's pain that created the dragon which wouldn't let anyone close; not some wicked witch.

So Yoh just had to accept that.

But that didn't mean he wouldn't try, again and again; to reach the highest room of the tallest tower. There, he would free Lyserg from the dragon that kept him captive and the memories that wouldn't let him go.

After all…

What else was the prince to do but rescue his princess?

:-:-:-:-:

Fluffy, fluffy, so cute it burns romance next chapter.

And it's YohLyserg. I'm getting it out of my system while I can.

Please review and thanks for reading.

Ja manna-san!


	23. Box Under The Bed

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 23: Box Under The Bed**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Some YohLyserg teen fluff for you. So sweet and cute and romantic, it may just induce cavities.

**Disclaimer:** It's after nine at night, I'm cold, hungry, and want Pepsi. If Shaman King were mine, I'd make Yoh cook for me, Hao get my Pepsi, and cuddle with Lyserg to keep warm… Then remind myself that the characters only existed in my head and pout… Like I'm doing right now. It's still not mine though.

:-:-:-:-:

It was spring cleaning at the Asakura house, and Lyserg was currently working on cleaning under the bed. While cleaning, he found a box.

It wasn't anything extraordinary. Just a simple wooden box with a latch on it, stained a deep color.

Even knowing it was Yoh's and that he shouldn't pry, Lyserg's curiosity got the better of him.

Lyserg opened the box and found a picture of him sleeping... naked... clearly taken shortly after sex.

The dowser's face turning a bright red. He shoved it to the side. and continued to search through the box.

He was a bit surprised at what he found.

Yes, there were some embarrassing things (so that's where some of his forks went!).

Strange things (was that a pressed leaf and a ripped paper paddle?).

And even sentimental things, (the tickets stubs to a concert he and Yoh had went to, pictures of the two, and other keepsakes).

Curiously, Lyserg picked through the contents for the better part of an hour, until Yoh enterred the room and asked what he was looking at.

Lyserg blushed, guilty at being caught. Yoh looked to see what Lyserg was looking at and blushed himself (something rare for the shaman king).

With a smile, Yoh sat down and began explaining things.

In the picture, nothing was showing... and it had been their first time... and Lyserg was just too breath taking to pass up. The forks he had found hidden around the house (spirits knew how they got there), and kept a few himself. The leaf was from the first time they had visited the park in the autumn. Lyserg had tried a few vender's treats for the first time and burnt his tongue, causing Yoh to kiss it better. The ripped paddle was from the gold fish catching game lyserg played at his first festival... and could not win for the life of him. The tickets, pictures, and other stuff were all self explanatory.

Lyserg looked up in surprise as the tiniest fragment of glass fell out of a small velvet pouch.

When he asked Yoh what it was Yoh just leaned over, kissed his forehead and said that it was left over from the first pendulum that Lyserg had attached Yoh with. And that it had been one of the most memorable meetings ever.

Llyserg smiled, embarrassed as Yoh hugged him tightly and they continued to go through the little memory box.

Later that day, they returned it to it's spot underneath the bed. There, it waited to be opened another day. When a new picture would be added.

Yoh so owed Horo for popping in when he had Lyserg in a gentle kiss, the items from the box scattered around them.

It was just another wonderful memory to add to the box.

:-:-:-:-:

Wasn't it mind rotteningly sweet? I have no clue what's up next time, unless you people want a drabble for that one disclaimer with Hao hurting Lyserg to get Yoh… I'll see what I dig up.

Read and review please.

Ja manna-san!


	24. Grow Stronger

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 24: Grow Stronger**

**By: Kigen**

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. R fic. Very much an R rated drabble. It has noncon, HaoLysergYoh, and lime. You have been warned.

I was asked to explain my writing ways. The only thing I can say is practice, practice, practice. I've been writing fanfics since I was thirteen (I'm 19 now), under a different authors name though. I went through the writing phase with Mary Sues with the powers of the gods, and horribly out of character boy love with endless fluff. I'm only really happy with the stuff I've written in the past year or so though. So, all I can suggest is practice.

**Disclaimer:** The possibility of mpreg is never made clear in the series by Lyserg becoming very, very preggers. Shaman King doesn't belong to me.

:-:-:-:-:

Yoh closing he door softly behind him. He uttered a soft, "He's finally asleep."

"Did he say anything?" Horo asked, watching Ren quietly open the door and went inside.

Yoh shook his head

"He just cried himself to sleep." The boy answered, sighing softly as he leaned against the wall.

Why did that have to happen? Why did someone so small and fragile as Lyserg have to go through that? How could Hao be so cruel? Why couldn't Hao had gone for Yoh, instead of targeting Lyserg? Hadn't he hurt the poor boy enough?

Yoh had froze when he came upon that scene.

Hao straddling Lyserg's prone and battered body, mercilessly pounding into him, ripping him to pieces.

To see Hao look up, and just removed himself, letting Lyserg's seemingly soulless body drop lifelessly to the ground. He ignore the boy as he smiled, SMILED at him.

Yoh was shaking, enraged. "What do you think you're doing?" he glared.

Hao smirked. "You need to become stronger, so I decided to help you along. Don't you want to kill me now, destroy me? Don't you hate me?" Hao smirked, leaning down and pulling Lyserg's face to his. Ignoring Yoh's fury and Lyserg soft whimpering sobs, he placed a kiss of mock gentleness on the boy's lips.

"Grow stronger Yoh, so that the next time I come for him, you'll be able to stop me."

And just like that, left.

He left Yoh with a small broken boy who numbly cried out tears that he wasn't even aware of crying. He left Yoh as the younger twin tried to sooth Lyserg's shaking, scared, sobbing form.

It had been so hard just to calm Lyserg's terror enough for Yoh to bring him back. It had been even harder to convince Lyserg that he was safe and get him to sleep.

Yoh fought back his own tears as he heard Lyserg start crying again.

:-:-:-:-:

Gonna be gone this weekend, so no updates until Monday night/Tuesday. Next drabble though, will be a naughty little HaoLysergYoh. Your only clues are that it involves alcohol, more cross-dressing Lyserg, bets, and black panties. I'll let your minds come up with all the nice little images that spawn from those words.

Read and review.

Ja manna-san!


	25. After Prom

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 25: After Prom**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Another R fic, though more romance and humor, and no angst… Except for pouty Lyserg. HaoLysergYoh.

**Disclaimer:** My weekend was complete and utter hell thanks to the fact I work with idiots who find no better reason to mock me than my age, and the fact I don't have a credit card. If I owned Shaman King, there'd be much HaoLysergYoh boy smex, and I'd shove it in their faces along with the words… Never mind. Words not suitable for fan fiction . net.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg was idly deciding whether he should attempt to murder Yoh and Hao or if he was quiet enough, that he'd sink into the couch cushions and disappear.

In the aftermath of the ... school girl incident, as horo liked to call it, a bet had been made. If Lyserg was the dress in woman's clothing, and go out alone (followed closely by Yoh and Hao of course) and go one hour without getting hit on by strait men, Yoh and Hao would face a horrible, horrible punishment. However, if Lyserg couldn't go one hour without getting hit on, he'd have to wear a dress to school again. If he got hit on in less than half an hour, he had to wear a dress whenever Hao and Yoh wanted.

Lyserg just barely made three minutes before a guy groped his ass and said that flat chests were sexy.

Two minutes later, a strait man said the same thing to him.

So, against his will, he was forced into a dress for the senior prom.

Picking out the dress had been hell enough. Yoh wanted something sweet and princessy. Hao wanted something that could barely count as fabric, let alone a dress.

In the end, they were both satisfied. Lyserg's chosen dress was a blue spaghetti strap dress that clung to his waist and hips and fell to his ankles. It had a long slit up the side to expose his leg at the twin's insistence. And seeing that Lyserg didn't own any underwear that cut that high, he had been forced to borrow a black thong from Hao.

After making sure it was thoroughly washed and sterilized.

The prom hadn't been too bad. Lyserg even managed to have fun despite his clothing.

And now, here he was at the after party. Horo, Chocolove, and surprisingly enough, Manta were completely smashed. Ren, Anna, and the others were more knowing (or at least cared about) of their alcohol limits.

Lyserg had only had one drink himself (though he wasn't sure what exactly was pushed into his hands), but he wasn't nearly drunk enough not to know what the identical smiles on the twin's faces meant.

Before he could utter a word, Lyserg was grabbed, and the trio slipped out the living room. Going upstairs, where it was much quieter, Yoh and Hao took Lyserg into a room.

It took the dowser only a moment to remember they were at Ren's house, and realize it was Jun's room.

Before he could open his mouth to protest, another mouth swallowed his words.. Hands from behind slid up his sides, and the mouth in front did its best to suck the breath from Lyserg's body.

"Guys, wait." Lyserg panted out as Yoh's lips moved from his mouth to his neck. Hao's hands sliding up his leg through the slit of the dress.

"Not here- now- augh!"

"But you're wearing black." Hao chuckled in his ear.

"The-the dress is b-b-blue." Lyserg groaned through the twin's ministrations.

"He wasn't talking about the dress." Yoh smiled and continued to suck along Lyserg's collar bone.

Hao chuckled as Lyserg continued to writhe in their grasp.

"Silly little Lyserg. Don't you know the tradition about wearing black panties to prom?"

:-:-:-:-:

Came back early. I went to my friend's house… She owns many animals that I am very allergic to, so, early update!

Next chapter… HaoLyserg angst. Involves leaves. I love my abuse muse.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja manna-san!


	26. Leaves

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 26: Leaves**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Teen angst this time. It's HaoLyserg drabble time.

**Disclaimer:** No Hao seducing Lyserg. No Yoh healing Lyserg. No hot boy on boy smex action. Shaman King isn't mine.

:-:-:-:-:

As children, and even as adults; people have admired leaves.

The why they grow in spring.

The way they unfurl and turn deep green in the summer sun.

The way they change brilliant colors in the fall.

The way they died and fell to the ground.

In many ways, that seemed to describe Lyserg to Hao.

The way he slowly budded during his time with Yoh.

The way he stood strong and proudly as he faced him.

The way his 'colors' slowly began to change as Hao seduced him. Twisting and conniving, as he took and warped Lyserg as far away from the fresh spring green he was, and changed him into a dark, brilliant red.

And how now, as the boy submitted to the fire shaman so many years older than him in spirit, so much stronger than him in every sense possible.

The little leaf, now dark, deep red, fell from it's place on the tree. Wilting, dying; falling down into the ground. Only to be lost and forgotten until it was buried by the thick, white, unforgiving snow and faded from existence.

:-:-:-:-:

This is what spawns when my abuse muse tries to be creative.

Humor next time. HaoLysergYoh humor on the bus.

Read and review please.

Ja manna-san!


	27. Bus Ride

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 27: Bus Ride**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Teen stuff, because let's face it. All teenagers are this perverted. HaoLysergYoh, some humor for you all.

**Disclaimer:** Go to Adult Fan fiction . Net. Look for Shaman King lemons written by someone named Chu-leh (me, and sometimes me and Crimson Nightmare). If I owned Shaman King, those stories would be cannon.

:-:-:-:-:

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Hao all but hissed as they stood, waiting.

"Because we couldn't get a ride, and you can't always rely on the Spirit of Fire for everything" Yoh answer.

"I've been doing it for hundreds of year why should I stop now?"

Lyserg just groaned, holding his head in his hands. "Hao, it's just the bus."

"It's full of worthless humans." Hao crossed his arms like a pouting five year old rather than the mighty ancient shaman that he was.

"Just behave yourself." Lyserg muttered as the steel vehicle came to a stop before them.

"What do I get if I behave?" Hao asked.

"You get to top first next time." Yoh answered.

"Yoh!" Lyserg hissed under his breath.

"I'll end up topping first anyways." Hao dismissed the idea as he looked at the seat with disgust. Humans had sat in it.

"Would you two stop it." Lyserg whispered angrily. "We're in public."

Hao suddenly smirked

Yes, they were in public, which meant...

Lyserg 'epped' as he was pulled from his seat. "Hao? What?"

Hao sat down (on the human seat) and pulled Lyserg down so he was in his lap. Yoh sat next to the two like there was nothing usual going on.

Hao purred softly, burring his face in the back of Lyserg's neck. "If I have to sit on this spirits be damned bus, you're sitting with me."

"I can sit next to you." Lyserg shifted about, stopping when he felt Hao smirk against his neck.

"No. I like this better."

Lyserg sighed in annoyance and got comfortable. He'd be there for a while.

Without even blinking, Yoh pulled his headphones on.

"This means I get to top first next time."

:-:-:-:-:

Okay, I didn't really like this one that much, but you all deserved an update. YohLyserg fluff next time. Cuteness ahoy!

After reading, I'm sure you feel like reviewing, so please do.

Ja manna-san!


	28. Sound of Wind

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 28: Sound of Wind**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. This is so fluffy it doesn't even deserve a T rating. K rated fluff and YohLyserg sweetness. No, wait, K+ cause it's got gay guys in it.

**Disclaimer:** I wore a full length, wine red, formal Chinese gown with gold colored stitching and blue scrubs underneath (cause there's no way in Hell that I'd be able to wear those slits without pants) to my internship on Friday, because it was dress down day and I was dared to. If Shaman King was mine, I'd dress Lyserg in this kitty outfit best suited for adult fan fiction . Net I found at the mall today in the adult costume section, and me in Jun's dress instead of the red one.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg settled next to Yoh on the ground. The other shaman was lying on his back, watching the clouds go by. While clouds weren't exactly fascinating to Lyserg; the sun was warm, the grass soft, and he was comfortable pressed against Yoh's side.

With nothing but the sound of the wind blowing over the two and Yoh's soft humming, it wasn't long before Lyserg dozed off.

Later, still warm, comfortable, and half asleep; Lyserg drowsily opened his eyes. He wasn't lying down against Yoh anymore. Instead, Yoh was sitting up with Lyserg's head in his lap. His hand resting on Lyserg's arm.

Still looking up at the clouds, now tinged a light pink from the quickly setting sun, Yoh smiled. "Ready to go home?" Yoh asked, though he never looked down at Lyserg.

With a yawn, Lyserg nodded, sitting up. When he attempted to stand up, he quickly found himself in Yoh's arms. Despite a bit of fussing and pouting, Yoh managed to convince Lyserg to let him carry him home.

On the way there, the warm drowsy feeling took over again.

Lyserg found himself asleep once more in Yoh's comforting embrace, the sound of the wind in his ears.

:-:-:-:-:

Umm… I don't know what the next drabble will be about, but a YohLyserg lemon will be on adult fan fiction . Net in a few hours, written by Chu-leh. Hope that'll make up for it.

Read and review all.

Ja manna-san!


	29. Art of Grooming

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 29: Art of Grooming**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. HaoLyserg humor this time around. It's been a while since we've had some. Rated R, simply because Hao's a perv.

**Disclaimer:** I graduate from school this Friday, a certified pharmacy technician with a silver award. If I owned Shaman King, I wouldn't be worrying about finding a job before the end of October. Oh yeah. And Lyserg would have man babies, but that's a given.

:-:-:-:-:

There was one thing that Hao held most sacred.

It was not his power, not his dream, not even Lyserg's ass.

It was his hair.

No one, at all, was allowed to touch it without his permission. At no point in time was anyone ever allowed to touch, pet, run their fingers though, brush, or comb his hair. In fact, the only thing that was permitted, was Lyserg tangling his fingers in it while in the mists of something Hao took great pleasures in.

So now Hao stood, staring at the greatest sin known to man kind.

There was bubble gum. IN. HIS. HAIR.

Hao tried everything he could think of the right this horrible, atrocious wrong.

He tried washing his hair. He tried peanut butter, lemon juice, lighter fluid, ice, and just about everything he could think of.

He also tried to use the lighter fluid on Horo when the idiot suggested he just cut his hair; but Yoh quickly put an end to that.

"Oh for heaven's sake, let me do it." Lyserg came forward, frustrated after watching Hao struggle all day.

Hao looked at the dowser, and hissed at him much in the same way a cat with rabies would; minus the foam of course.

Rolling his eyes, Lyserg grabbed a widely spaced tooth comb, and picked up his glass of water. "Just let me try Hao, or we might really need to cut it."

"Be glad you're a good lay otherwise you would have met the same fate of the Ainu baka."

Lyserg sat back down. "Well if that's the way you feel, I guess you don't mind sleeping downstairs for a while."

Hao cringed. Sleeping downstairs was equal to the horrible fate of sleeping on the couch.

"Fine, fine." Hao relented. "But if you ruin this, I will screw you senseless."

"I don't see how that's a punishment." Ren commented from the other side of the room. He didn't bother to look up from his book. "You're going to do it anyways."

Hao smirked. "But if Lyserg ruins it I'll-"

Lyserg 'spilled' a bit of the ice water onto the fire shaman. "Be quiet or I'll ruin it on purpose."

Hao shut up. How dare Lyserg threaten his precious hair? He sat quietly and as Lyserg slowly worked the comb wet with cold water through his locks; over and over again, on that same spot, until the wad was finally gone.

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Lyserg asked, putting everything away.

Hao examined his hair with a critical eye.

There. Right there.

One of his hairs was a full one third of an inch shorter than the rest.

…

Hao was so screwing Lyserg senseless tonight.

:-:-:-:-:

Next chapter, more sweet, adorable YohLyserg fluff. Look foreword to some more cavities all. Your hint for the next chapter is the phrase, 'enough, but not enough.' Have fun with that.

As for a brief Adult Fan fiction . Net update under my name Chu-leh: a HaoLyserg entitled Learning to Lie; a YohLyserg entitled I'll be Gentle, and YohLyserg/HaoLyserg/ future HaoLysergYoh entitled Stuck in the Middle. A HoroLyserg will be up by the end of the week, title unknown.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja manna-san!


	30. Pick Up Lines

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 30: Pick Up Lines**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Sugary sweet YohLysergness.

**Disclaimer:** I made my mommy buy me dinner today. If I owned Shaman King, there'd be much HaoLyserg, YohLyserg, and HaoLysergYoh kinkiness in it, and my mommy would have taken me someone more expensive than Subway.

:-:-:-:-:

Yoh sat there, his eyes fixed on Lyserg. The dowser was just reading on the couch, as he had been all morning, but Yoh still had to make sure his looks weren't too obvious. He didn't need Lyserg wary or nervous for what he was about to do.

Stepping into the room (making sure he made enough noise for Lyserg to hear him, but not too much to startle the boy), Yoh took a seat next to Lyserg (close enough to be by Lyserg, not to close to make the boy uncomfortable).

Lyserg's eyes looked up to see Yoh, decided he was not a threat, and returned to his book.

"Hey Lyserg?"

"Hmm?" Lyserg tensed slightly, but didn't look up from his book.

Yoh thought for a moment.

Should he be direct and get it over with in one blow? A sneak attack? Or maybe lure Lyserg into a false sense of security?

As he debated, Lyserg squirmed slightly in his seat, setting the book down. "Yoh?"

Finally deciding, he grabbed Lyserg's arms (tight enough to keep the dowser there, not tight enough that Lyserg couldn't get away if he really wanted to) and pulled the boy into a kiss (firm enough to show his feelings, but chaste and gentle enough to comfort Lyserg).

The boy automatically froze on the spot, slowly relaxing as the kiss went on.

Pulling away, Yoh looked down at Lyserg's flushed face. Lyserg cast his eyes down and his head turned away.

And Yoh smiled.

"You're really cute Lyserg."

Lyserg blushed even darker, but didn't run away and didn't try and fight.

Yoh wrapped his arms around Lyserg (tight enough to keep him pressed against his chest, light enough that Lyserg could easily pull away). He could feel Lyserg's heart pounding, before it slowed down to normal, and the boy fully relaxed.

Yoh smiled against Lyserg's hair.

Who said that pick up lines were so hard?

:-:-:-:-:

HaoLysergYoh humor next chapter, with the slightest, microscopic bit of RenLyserg if you squint really, REALLY hard. Hints are the words 'war' and 'toilet paper.' Have fun all.

Read and review for the sake of the comedy all.

Ja manna-san!


	31. War From All Three Sides

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 31: War From All Three Sides**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Crack HaoLysergYoh humor, and the tiniest hint of RenLyserg.

**Disclaimer:** If I was the creator of Shaman King, I'd be male and would know what little box to check on applications about ethnicity. Seeing as I'm female and only half Asain (and Lyserg isn't having man babies with Yoh and Hao), Shaman King isn't mine.

:-:-:-:-:

"Front."

"Back."

"Front."

"Back!"

Lyserg groaned. "What are you two fighting about so early in the morning?"

"Lyserg, isn't it better to hand it from the front?"

"It's much better to hag it from the back."

"No way! You end up using too much forced when you hang it from the back."

"No, that's what happens when you hang it from the front."

"But you don't know how much force to use for the back, so you always end up using too much.."

"I don't know about you ototo, but I never use too much force."

"That's because you use your shaman powers!"

"Please ototo. Me, use shaman powers on toilet paper?"

Lyserg groaned even louder. "That's what you're fighting about at six in the morning?"

"Yeah."

"So?"

"What do you think is better Lyserg?"

"It should hang from the back, shouldn't it?"

"No, the front."

"Back."

"Front."

"Back."

"Front."

Lyserg sat up, ready to snap. "I don't care how it's done, just one of you do it next time instead of making me do it!"

The two sat silent as Lyserg stood up and marched out of the room. Ren never minded if he slept in his room when Hao and Yoh were being idiots.

"Back's better."

"No, the front is."

"Back."

"Front."

:-:-:-:-:

The sad part is, I sat through my parents having a very similar argument to this when I was younger. The only problem was that they both thought it should be hung from the front, and they were still arguing.

Next chapter is YohLyserg angst with drowning and such.

Question, is there any interest out there for a RenLyserg drabble ficcy? I'm playing around with the idea right now.

Read and review please.

Ja manna-san!


	32. Drowning

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 32: Drowning**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. YohLyserg angst. Beware. It's very vague… and short.

**Disclaimer:** Fan fiction . Net isn't sending me e-mails or reviews anymore. If I owned Shaman King, I'd probably be able to navigate my way through all the different things and get it fixed… and the five other YohLyserg/HaoLysergYoh fics I have filling my brain would be written by now.

:-:-:-:-:

Drowning was a horrible experience.

To be beneath the frightening blue embrace of the waters depth. To have the air sucked from your body, with no more to draw in. To slowly, slowly suffocated with no hopes of survival.

And yet, drowning didn't always have to happen in water.

You could drown in the warm comfort of someone's embrace. You could drown in the beauty of someone's eyes. You could drown in the pain and misery and hurt and torment of a life time of pain.

Though rather than have air sucked from your body, you had the sanity sucked from your soul.

Drowning was always a terrifying thing.

:-:-:-:-:

That was… short. HaoLyserg next time, with a catalogue where you can guess what Hao wants to buy.

Still wondering how many people want a RenLyserg drabble series. I have a few drabbles, but no idea if I should post.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja manna-san!


	33. If I Had a Million Dollars

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 33: If I Had a Million Dollars…**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Kinky HaoLyserg fun for all. Rated R for catalogues and the disclaimer.

And, I caved and started the RenLyserg drabble story. It's called Let Me, and it's posted now. So, go take a look if you like.

**Disclaimer:** Lyserg is not the sole member of a harem owned by Hao, Yoh, Ren, Horo, or any combination of the four. Shaman King isn't mine.

:-:-:-:-:

"Don't you want to win a million dollars Hao?"

"What do I need with human money?" Hao snorted. His head was on Lyserg's lap as he lazed about that day.

"You're no fun. What about you Lyserg?" Horo asked.

"I already have more money then I need." Lyserg answered. His father had left him a lot of money in his passing.

"Enough to last you a life time?" Horo asked.

Lyserg nodded, flipping a page in his book and smacking Hao's hand away as it tried to lift up the bottom of his shirt.

Knowing that Lyserg wasn't going to be any fun, Horo returned his attentions to Hao. "Come on, there isn't anything with human money you'd want to buy Hao?"

Hao though for a moment, then smirked. "I did find this one catalogue filled with some interesting things I wanted."

Lyserg froze mid page flip. Oh dear god, Hao didn't mean...

"And since Lyserg refuses to buy them for me, no matter how much fun he'd have with them..."

Oh god... he WAS.

Horo blinked curiously. "What kind of things?"

"Things like-"

Lyserg 'dropped' his book, which happened to land on Hao's face and momentarily shutting him up.

Hao made a strange sound, and sat up. Lyserg sent him a glare, a very clear one.

"Say anything and you're sleeping downstairs for a month."

Hao sighed and shut up, trying to get Lyserg's shirt off of him, or at least his pants unbuttoned.

It was Horo's fault. He was the one who asked.

:-:-:-:-:

Like I said last chapter, you can guess what was in the catalogue. Next chapter, fluffy YohLyserg riddles.

Read and review please.

Ja manna-san!


	34. Riddles

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 34: Riddles**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Fluffy YohLyserg sillyness.

**Disclaimer: **There isn't even a Shaman King fan episode or hidden episode or anything (that I've found) that's hard core yaoi, not even fluffy boy love. Not mine.

:-:-:-:-:

"What's black and white and red all over?"

Lyserg looked at his love, a bit confused. It was a warm sunny afternoon, and the two were lying in bed having just finished some rather enjoyable activities. And Yoh was asking riddles?

"A newspaper." Lyserg answered.

Yoh chuckled, wrapping his arms around Lyserg in a warm, tight hug. "Nope. Try again."

"Um... A ladybug?"

"Nope."

"A fire truck?"

"Guess again."

Lyserg sighed, blowing air so his bangs drifted up. "I don't know. What is it?"

"You."

"Uh... What?"

"Want me to explain?" Yoh asked. Seeing Lyserg nod, he continued. "Your skin's so pale it's practically white." Yoh ran his fingers teasingly slow down Lyserg's skin, electing a few squirms and muffled giggles.

"When you get embarrassed, you blush red." Yoh continued, pecking his checks. "Especially your checks."

"Then what part's black?" Lyserg blinked curiously.

"Your eyelashes." Yoh answered.

"My eyelashes?" Lyserg blinked in confusion. "Why did you pick my eyelashes."

Yoh shrugged. "It just went with the riddle." Yoh answered truthfully, leaning down to kiss the dowser's eye lids as well. "They're still cute though."

Lyserg rolled his eyes, letting Yoh hug him close. "You sat such weird things some times."

Yoh smiled, pressing his lips against Lyserg's cheek. "I know."

:-:-:-:-:

Mindless fluff anyone? Next chapter, HaoLysergYoh, and all three are playing hide and seek.

Now that you've read, please review.

Ja manna-san!


	35. Manhunt

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 35: Manhunt**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Some cute HaoLysergYoh action. This is one of those fluff overload drabbles.

**Disclaimer:** At no point in time is Lyserg PHYSICALLY a girl. I'd do that, just because it'd be cute for a few chapters.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg cursed under his breath and moved as far back into the shadows of the leaves as he could. Part of him was wondering why he had chosen to hide in a tree. Another part was wondering why Hao and Yoh had wanted to play hide and seek with him. The last part wondered why he AGREED to play hide and seek with them.

It was stupid really. Even if they weren't dowsers, they wouldn't have any trouble finding him by tracking his furiyoku. In fact, it was a wonder Hao and Yoh hadn't found him yet.

What were those two up to?

Lyserg didn't have to wait much longer though. Another minute, maybe two, went by. When Hao popped up beside him, whispering a soft 'boo.'

To this day, Lyserg will deny screaming like a girl and falling out of the tree.

Yoh thankfully, had been standing under the tree, and managed to catch Lyserg; utter a small uff as he did so. "Found you." Yoh said teasingly, pecking Lyserg's cheek. "What's our prize?"

"I have an idea." Hao smirked, again popping up beside the two.

Lyserg hung his head and groaned as Yoh carried him home, Hao's hand on some part of him the entire walk home.

Yes, a large part of him was wondering why he agreed to play hide and seek with the Asakura twins.

:-:-:-:-:

Yay for fluff! Hoped you enjoyed it, because the next few drabbles are going to be nothing but angst. Next one, YohLyserg angst to be specific. Involves the term 'ink' and 'baths.' Have fun all.

Read and review please.

Ja manna-san!


	36. Ink

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 36: Ink**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. YohLyserg angst, because you know I love writing it.

**Disclaimer:** Despite my inabilities to cook American foods, the country I come from is not Japan. Shaman King isn't mine.

:-:-:-:-:

First the shoes.

Then the socks.

Followed by the sweater.

Pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, before they fell to the floor.

Boxers quickly following.

The shirt was the last thing removed.

Just like it always was.

Because of the mark on his back, that spot of ink upon his left shoulder blade; the small, oh so innocent looking tattoo that was the insignia of the X-Laws that rested on the pale flesh.

Lyserg shivered as Yoh ran his hand down his back. His lips lightly grazing over the spot of ink of his back, before pulling away and smiling at the dowser. Before leading him into the hot spring to wash and soak for a while.

Even though no matter how hard Lyserg scrubbed, the spot of ink never went away.

:-:-:-:-:

Yeah for fluffy YohLyserg angst? More angst next time. HaoLyserg angst. Subject, attract and repeal.

Side note, I've finally done it. I gender bent Lyserg. It's HaoLyserg, and it's called Mark of a Fallen Angel if you want to check it out. Shall not be fluffy, and shall soon have the unedited version at adult fan fiction . Net once I get that far.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	37. Magnetism

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 37: Magnetism**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. HaoLyserg angstish, romance.

**Disclaimer:** Like I can decide on one single story line long enough to make it into a series. The pairing would jump from YohLyserg to HaoLyserg to YohLysergRen, to HoroLyserg, to HaoLysergYoh… It's not mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Opposites attract.

Things that are the same repel each other.

Ii is the basic Law of Magnetism.

So was it any surprise that Lyserg didn't fall for the little maiden girl? He, and all the X-laws, were far too much alike. All hurt, and whining, and wanting to destroy anything and everything that got in the way of their mission.

But was it really that surprising that Lyserg fell for the mighty Hao?

Perhaps they expected him to fall for Yoh.

Hao would snicker at the notion.

Yoh was far too much like Lyserg; too sweet and kind and naïve.

Lyserg needed something different in his life, someone strong and firm and aggressive. He found that in Hao. The one he hated, the one he couldn't help but feel attracted to.

It was the Law of Magnetism, that opposites attract.

:-:-:-:-:

My drabble are becoming really vague, aren't they? Another YohLyserg angst story next time. It involves little birds in cages.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	38. Songbird

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 38: Songbird**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. YohLyserg. Should be angstyish, dunno if I managed it this time though.

**Disclaimer:** I'm jobless, and looking. If Shaman King was mine, I'd just be making a bunch of Lyserg uke yaoi doujinshi to sell to make some money.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg looked at the caged bird. His cheek rested against the cool wood of the table. His green eyes following the small bird as it hopped about it's cage. The cage was large and ornate.

It was: a present from Ryu of all people, who had though Lyserg could use a pet.

The bird was pretty and had the nicest sounding song. But, it stayed in it's cage all the time.

Yoh laid his hand on Lyserg's shoulder, causing the boy to look up with a start. Yoh smiled, and Lyserg nodded.

Taking the bird into the back yard, the cage door opened and the bird flew away.

Closing the door, the cage was packed away, and the two went inside.

And the songbird stayed away.

:-:-:-:-:

Above is proof I should not write drabbles while talking on the phone. Next chapter, an actual good drabble. Involves mirages and YohLyserg and lots and lots of sand.

Thanks for reading, now Lyserg's watery angst eyes command you to review.

Ja min'na-san!


	39. Sand

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 39: Sand**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. YohLyserg. Some angst and fluff and Lyserg in denial like usual.

**Disclaimer:** … I don't own it. If I owned it, the YohLysergRen genderbender I'm writing right now, probably would have been cannon.

:-:-:-:-:

It was a vast desert with nothing but dunes of sand for miles.

Endless.

Merciless.

A person could easy get lost there and die from the heat, from lack of water, or perhaps get buried in a storm of sand and suffocate to death.

Falling to the ground in a daze, Lyserg groaned. His cheeks pink from the sun, he was sweating, panting from the merciless experience that was the desert.

Lyserg felt a cool hand on his head and strong arms lifting him. Wearily opening his eyes, Lyserg saw the blurred image of Yoh.

An image that looked down and smiled at him. An image that spoke kind, reassuring words.

With a sigh, Lyserg closed his eyes and submitted to his fate in the desert..

Because that image; that blurred image that comforted and cared for him…

It had to be a mirage.

:-:-:-:-:

These are drabbles. Drabbles are short. Next chapter, some angst HaoLyserg, with steps and laughter as the hint.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	40. Staircase

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 40: Staircase**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. HaoLyserg this time around. Some angst.

**Disclaimer:** I got a free Shaman King calendar (for 2006) Wednesday for helping at the anime store all day. If Shaman King, I'd already have the poster, and Lyserg would have been cuddling (at least) with random Shaman boys.

:-:-:-:-:

A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step. And yet, it almost seemed that no matter how many steps he took, there was always an endless amount more to go. It was like walking up an endless staircase, one where you could never, never reach top.

But, why would he ever reach the top?

He was too weak, too fragile, too...

Too tiny...

He would never get strong enough to reach Hao.

He would never be strong enough to defeat Hao.

The fire shaman stood at the top of the endless stairway, looking down at Lyserg with amusement clear in his big brown eyes. His lips twisting into false smiles and whispering words.

Words of torment.

Dark words.

Words that ripped at his soul.

Words that made him feel things he shouldn't feel about his enemy.

Lyserg was forever going up the endless stairway.

And Hao was forever looking down at him.

:-:-:-:-:

Next chapter, some sweet humorish fluff. YohLyserg flavored. Your hints are colds and cuddles.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja min'na-san!.


	41. Sweet Pills

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 41: Sweet Pills**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. YohLyserg. The cuteness, beware the cuteness.

**Disclaimer:** I tried to draw YohLyserg. They came out as chibis. Badly drawn chibis. Then I realized I've been drawing Lyserg's hair wrong the entire time… Shaman King isn't mine.

:-:-:-:-:

"Lyserg..."

"No."

"But Lyserg-"

"I'm not doing it Yoh."

"It will make you feel-"

"I don't care what it makes me feel, I'm not doing it."

Yoh blew his bangs into the air. "Lyserg, it's just medicine."

"I don't care." Lyserg pouted. He laid on the bed, covers drawn up and over his mouth, as if to serve as a barrier to keep the evil medicine away. "I don't need to take medicine."

"You're sick, and Faust said to take it." Yoh argued gently.

"It's just a cold, and it's not a prescription. I don't need it." Lyserg pouted further, though Yoh could only see his eyes.

"Please Lyserg?" Yoh asked, scooting up from the foot of the bed to sit next to the dowser.

Lyserg pulled the covers all the way over his head. "No. I don't need it. I don't even have a fever."

"You're delirious Lyserg." Yoh rubbed his temples, frustrated with Lyserg's reluctance.

"No I'm not."

Debating with himself for a moment, Yoh tried to decide what to do. A cliché, evil, but effective plan came to mind. Slipping the pills into his own mouth, Yoh yanked the covers away from Lyserg.

"Yoh? What- Don't. I'm sick Yoh. You'll catch-"

Lyserg was cut short, when Yoh pressed his lips to Lyserg's and slipped the pills inside. Lyserg coughed, and tried to spit them out, but Yoh kept his lips firmly pressed against the dowser's, forcing Lyserg to swallow the almost candy like tasting pills.

Pulling away, Yoh smiled. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

Lyserg pouted again, and pulled the covers over his head when Yoh laid down next to him.

He hated taking medicine, no matter what it tasted like, and how he took it.

:-:-:-:-:

More YohLyserg next time. With angsty YOH instead of angsty Lyserg. Well, Lyserg still angsts, but Yoh does more in this one.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	42. Pieces

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 42: Pieces**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. YohLyserg. Yoh angsts for once. Beware the change.

As a side note, I understand you all want longer drabbles. Since I got the second request to make them longer, I started to make an effort to lengthen them to about 400-500 words instead of the current 200 something that I've been posting. However, I don't sit down each day and write a drabble. I write a bunch of them at once, when chatting with Crimson Nightmare. As much as I know you all want longer drabbles, I'm not throwing away the three more (not including this one), I had written before that. So just be patient, and wait a little while longer for longer drabbles.

As a second note, I understand that because my readers want longer drabbles, they will of course mention this in the reviews. However, be polite about it. I don't mind constructive criticism, I changed the way I write to make it more enjoyable for my readers. However, when I receive reviews that swear at me, and only contain something along the lines of readers demanding that I 'make them longer;' especially when they don't include what else they think of my writing, it makes me not want to post at all. So, please include constructive criticism if you feel it necessary. Feel free to tell me what you like and don't like. But please, be polite about your reviews. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** My anime store doesn't have anything with Lyserg on it. It has stuff with Yoh and Amidamaru and Anna and Manta on it, but no Lyserg. If Shaman King was mine, there would be more Lyserg stuff… Like NC-17 rated doujinshi.

:-:-:-:-:

It always hurt Yoh to see Lyserg the way he was; so small and alone and afraid. Always breaking to pieces right before his eyes; smaller and smaller.

If it hurt Yoh so much just watching Lyserg, he couldn't even begin to image how much it was hurting Lyserg.

He lost control that night. Yoh wouldn''t deny it.

He grabbed Lyserg by the arm, pressed him to his chest; pressed him so close he could feel the younger boy's erratic heartbeat thudding against his own chest.

He whispered gentle words to Lyserg; kissing him, touching him. The touches were so light and gentle, as he tried to comfort the dowser anyway that he possible could. He tried hard, so hard; to keep the boy from breaking anymore than he already had. He tried so hard to put the pieces back together again.

Yet, when he lay in the bed, Lyserg pressed against his side.

Naked flesh against naked flesh.

And the hurt boy just sobbed and cried, and clung to Yoh like he was all he had in the world.

Yoh couldn't help but feel another stab of pain in his chest.

Lyserg was hurting so much, but did what he just did hurt him even worse? Did he just shatter Lyserg into such tiny little pieces that he could never be put back together again?

:-:-:-:-:

Yoh angsted for once. … That felt odd. Some HaoLysergYoh humor next time. Handcuffs and lost keys. I'm sure you all know what's coming.

Thanks for reading, and please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	43. Keys

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 43: Keys**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Some cute HaoLysergYoh humor with innuendo, cause we all love it. Rated M to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** I own… none of the Shaman King manga, aside from issues of Shonen Jump. And I have to wait almost a whole month to see Lyserg after being bitten and what he does to Yoh in actual paper form… It's not mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg looked up with a look of utter evil upon his face.

"What do you mean you lost the keys?" he hissed.

Horo took a step back for pure protection's sake. "Don't worry. There's another one... somewhere..."

Lyserg twitched "Why did you do this in the first place?"

"It seemed like innocent fun at the time... And besides, Yoh and Hao aren't complaining."

"Yoh and Hao still have one hand to use!" Lyserg shouted.

The dowser would have pounced on Horo, but the two twins handcuffed to either of his wrists held him back.

"Come on Lyserg, it isn't that bad. And I'm sure Horo will get the other key soon, right Horo?" Yoh gently soothed the sheathing dowser.

"S-sure. Just let me run home and get it-"

"Home? You live here." Lyserg grounded out.

"Well... Home like… Hokkaido home..."

Horo had to thank Hao for once. If he hadn't have groped Lyserg at that exact moment, and smothered Lyserg's lips with his own; handcuffed to the twins or not, part of him wouldn't have walked out the door that day.

"Come now Lyserg." Hao whispered into Lyserg's ear, nipping it as Horo scurried out the door and to Ren to get the nearest jet possible to take him to Hokkaido. "Let's find something more... interesting, to do with what time we have. Doesn't that sound like a good idea Yoh?"

"Don't I get a say in this?" Lyserg squirmed and Yoh's lips found the flesh of his neck.

This was bad. He was sandwiched between two more than slightly horny twins, and handcuffed to them.

Escape was only a distant dream

"Of course you don't."

:-:-:-:-:

… The twins and Lyserg… There's no point making things up. We all know what they do. Next chapter, another YohLyserg fairy tale.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	44. Long, Long Ago

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 44: Long, Long Ago**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. YohLyserg fairy tale fluff!

**Disclaimer:** I can't even draw Lyserg's hair correctly, let alone him in the manga. That, and Yoh never plays with his hair or runs his hands through it or… Shaman King is not mine.

:-:-:-:-:

Once upon a time, in a land far far away, in a time long long ago; there lived a brave samurai warrior, a dangerous, evil sorcerer, and a beautiful boy that never smiled.

The evil sorcerer killed many many people in his attempts to 'purify' the world. Two such people that were unfortunate to die at the hands of his fire summons were the beautiful boy's parents.

And so, the brave samurai; along with a devoted doctor, a fierce Chinese warlord, a smiling jaguar warrior, a peaceful naturalist, a devoted squire, and even the beautiful boy; defeated the evil sorcerer and brought peace to the world.

And yet; the beautiful boy, who worked so hard and long to destroy the evil that killed his parents was still sad and lonely.

It took many nights, many gentle words and loving smiles, many trials and many mistakes; but the brave samurai was able to coax a smile out of the beautiful boy.

And the beautiful boy let the samurai warrior take his hand.

And they lived happily ever after.

:-:-:-:-:

Short and sweet. Next chapter is some more YohLyserg fluff, with headphones and ink.

Thank you for reading, please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	45. Ink Blots

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 45: Ink Blots**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. More YohLyserg cuteness.

**Disclaimer:** If Shaman King was mine, it would be very clear that Lyserg wears those fu- uke- … Short shorts to subconsciously seduce all the seme boys.

:-:-:-:-:

"What does this look like?"

"A fire truck." Lyserg commented, his eyes flicking to what Yoh was holding up.

"What about this one?"

"A butterfly."

"And this?"

"A sunset."

"You didn't even look that time."

Lyserg sighed and turned to Yoh. "Why are you asking all this anyways?"

"Because I was bored and because you looked bored." Yoh answered. With a devious grin, he grabbed Lyserg and pulled the boy to his side.

The dowser huffed and squirmed for a moment, before letting Yoh lay him down next to the Shaman King's own body.

"So," Yoh held up another ink blot. "What does this one look like?"

"A blob." Lyserg answered, yawning softly.

"Come on Lyserg, You have to be more creative than that. Try again."

As Lyserg looked up at the 'blob' a mischievous grin of his own took over his feature. "They look like headphones."

"Headphones?" Yoh blinked. He thought it looked kinda like Kororo, truth be told.

"Yeah." Lyserg drew his face closer. "Headphones." He pressed a kiss to Yoh's lips, one that Yoh easily got into.

Yet before he even had a chance to slip his tongue into Lyserg's mouth, he felt his headphones being jerked off his head, and Lyserg scrambling away with a laugh.

Yoh sat up, blinked confused for a moment, then grinned.

If Lyserg wanted to play this game, he was gonna win.

:-:-:-:-:

Lyserg was happy in that one… Next chapter, some slightly angst, fluffy YohLysergness. Not to mention, the beginning of longer drabbles like so many of you requested. Hints are dinner and kisses.

Read and review all.

Ja min'na-san!


	46. Cooking Utensils

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 46: Cooking Utensils**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. One main course of YohLyserg cuteness, with a side order of angst. The longer drabbles have begun.

**Disclaimer:** We'd get more fan service from Lyserg and Yoh and Hao, and all other Shaman King bishies if it were mine (even though we still get a good amount, mine would have a dash more yaoi in it). Shaman King was mine

:-:-:-:-:

"How can you cut it so small?" Lyserg asked, concentrating on slicing the thick slab of meat into thin chunks.

"Practice?" Yoh shrugged. He continued to mince the green onions on his chopping board. "Need any help?"

"I think I got it." Lyserg answered.

Looking at the dowser, Yoh had to smile. Lyserg just looked so cute, dressed in a apron with his hair clipped back so his hair didn't fall into his eyes. The boy's brow was furrowed in concentration, as he bit his tongue and continued to slice the meat.

Yoh put the chopped green onion with the minced garlic in the frying pan. As he turned to retrieve the soy sauce and sesame seed oil from the cupboard, Lyserg let out a sharp cry. Spinning around, he saw the knife on the board, and Lyserg clutching at his hand.

Yoh noticed with a bit of morbidity, that there was a little too much blood on the chopping board then raw meat usually allowed.

"Lyserg! Are you okay?" Yoh was immediately fussing over the boy, trying to get a look at his hand.

"I'm fine." Lyserg answered, smiling weakly. "It's not bad."

"Let me see." Yoh took Lyserg's hand away.

Blood immediately began to drip onto the floor.

Running Lyserg's hand under running water, most of the blood washed away and Yoh was able to inspect the wound. The cut was only an inch long, deep, but not deep enough to go to a hospital or doctor or anything.

Wrapping Lyserg's wet hand in a cloth, Yoh ushered the dowser to the living room. He sat Lyserg on the couch as he went off to get the first add kit.

Lyserg bit his lip to hold in his whimper of pain as rubbing alcohol was applied, and allowed Yoh to bandage the wound.

"It's not that bad." Lyserg squirmed as Yoh tied off the bandage.

"I know." Yoh smiled. "But let me fuss over you anyways." Yoh brought the hand to his lips and kissed the bandaged hand. "All better now."

Lyserg rolled his eyes, an amused laugh escaping his lips. "So I guess this means I'm not allowed to cook anymore."

"Not cutting anything with knives anyways." Yoh kissed Lyserg's cheek. "Anyways, sit and relax for a little bit. I'll finish dinner, okay?"

Lyserg nodded. He had learned by now that fighting with the Asakura when he wanted to baby him was useless.

"Good boy." Yoh kissed Lyserg's forehead, laughing when Lyserg whacked him in the head with a pillow.

"Finish cooking." Lyserg smiled.

"All right, all right. I'm going Lyserg."

:-:-:-:-:

Hope everyone enjoyed the fluff. Next chapter, the return of some needed HaoLyserg! Comedy with needles and pouts.

Thanks you for reading, please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	47. Sewing Kit

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 47: Sewing Kit**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Some long overdue HaoLyserg humor. Rated R cause Hao is a pervert.

**Disclaimer:** If Shaman King was mine, we'd get to see exactly what else Lyserg's nimble fingers could do.

:-:-:-:-:

Hao laid on the couch, his arms crossed and glared sulkily at the wall.

Lyserg walked by and blinked, wondering what in the world could make Hao sit and pout like a three year old child. Lyserg sighed, knowing this was going to end in either more pouting, or him getting molested in some way, shape, or form.

"What's wrong Hao?"

"I'm going to kill that damn Ainu." Hao spat out venomously. Well, it would had been venomous, if hao's lower lip hadn't jutted out even more with those words.

"What did Horo did this time?" Lyserg sighed, sitting next to Hao. Despite this, he kept as alert. One never knew when the perverted Asakura would make a grab for his ass.

"He ripped my cloak." Hao pouted, flopping over so his face was nestled in Lyserg's lap.

"Hao! Get out of there!" Lyserg slapped at Hao's gloved hand when it began to unbutton his pants.

"I'm upset. it's your job as my Shaman Queen to make me feel better." Hao explained as though it was obvious, his fingers reaching and pulling down the zipper.

"No!" Lyserg said firmly, shoving Hao's hands away..

"Then how are you going to make me feel better?" Hao pouted.

Lyserg rolled his eyes, shoving Hao's torso off of his lap and standing up; much to Hao's displeasure. "Go get your poncho and bring it here. I'll be back in a minute." Lyserg exited the room.

Hao pouted, but did as Lyserg said.

The dowser returned a few moments after Hao, a small box in his hands. Taking Hao's poncho into his hands, he opened the box to reveal several needles, a few spools of thread, and other such items.

"Why Lyserg." Hao smirked as he watched the dowser work. "I didn't know you knew how to sew."

Lyserg shrugged. "I had to fix my clothes all the time when I was little."

The words, "because I had to," weren't mentioned.

Hao sat, watching amused as Lyserg dragged the threaded needle through the cloth. It seemed that the dowser had a lot of skill in this area. That, and Hao could easily imagine all the other things he knew those pale, nimble fingers could do.

"There." Lyserg held up the cloak after a few minutes. "All done. Are you finished sulking now?" Lyserg asked, putting the sewing kit away.

Not even bothering to look at his newly mended outfit, Hao put it to the side and pinned Lyserg to the couch.

"Ah! Hao, what are you doing?"

"You're such a good little boy Lyserg, fixing my cloak for me. I think I should show my appreciation and thank you properly." Hao smirked, pressing his lips to Lyserg's.

Lyserg rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Hao's neck.

He knew this was gonna end with him getting molested.

:-:-:-:-:

Everything involving Hao ends up with Lyserg getting molested, or sexually harassed, or… angsty. Next chapter, some HaoLysergYoh. It's mostly angsty, kinda cute, and has a touch of fluff. Your hints are slaves and carriage rides.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	48. The Slave Market

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 48: The Slave Market**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. More HaoLysergYoh, but with lots of angst and cuteness. Longest drabble yet, and I had to resist turning it into a oneshot, or multi chapter fic. That's mainly because I already have far too many of those.

**Disclaimer:** I'm trying to draw a doujinshi; YohLyserg to be exact. This shall prove interesting since I have troubles drawing two people in the same picture, let alone touching each other. If Shaman King was mine, I'd be far less hesitant to listen to my friends suggestions (demands) that I make it hentai.

:-:-:-:-:

Hao was wandering through the market place; a dirty, disgusting human area. Here, humans were chained up, beaten, violated; sold as property for other disgusting humans.

They were treated worse than animals.

Though, Hao would never treat an animal nearly as cruel as they were.

Despite his utter revulsion for this place, Hao came down here every so often to see if perhaps there was a shaman that had become mixed with the human filth. It had happened before. That was how Hao came across Horo and his sister, Chocolove, and even his twin Yoh's trainer, Anna.

Humans truly knew no limits to horror.

Taking a deep breath of the putrid, rotten air; Hao closed his eyes and reached out his furyoku.

There, he could feel it. The spirit of another shaman, and it's spirit even.

"Did you find one?" Ren asked, noticing the change on Hao's expression.

Hao nodded, quickly going to the source. He'd be damned if he let a disgusting human take a shaman as a slave.

When he finally came upon the specific slave vender, one who sold exotic slaves from a faraway land called Europe; Hao glared.

There was the shaman, a small boy maybe a younger than himself. The boy's skin was ivory pale, and his body was quite thin, a little too thin, but not yet undernourished. He was being kept of out the sun, and his shackles were made of stiff leather rather than iron. Hao noticed that the boy's body was free of any wounds or blemishes, aside from a small burn on his forearm that was nearly healed.

After a moment, Hao noted with disgust; it was because the young boy was being sold as sex slave, and therefore needed to be kept beautiful and untouched for any potential buyers.

Ren was already arguing with the vender, about prices and the boy's background and such. Knowing that he would end up with the boy in a few moments anyways (he had no worries about not being able to pay for the boy) he approached him carefully.

The boy looked up, with eyes that were nearly dead; eyes that were full of fear and sadness and pain and loss.

Hao noticed a small pixie that floated about the boy, his spirit it must have been. Kneeling down to the boy's level, he reached his hand out unthreateningly when the green haired boy pulled away.

"It's all right." Hao said softly, as gently as he could. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to take you away from this horrible place. Come here, and we'll go somewhere far away from these disgusting humans, all right?"

The boy looked up, still hesitating. He couldn't understand what this strange man was saying; but he looked nice, and sounded kind. Hesitantly, he let Hao comes close enough to gently touch his cheek.

His body was trembling.

Ren came a moment later, joining the two. A key was held in his hands.

"He's ours. The vender says he doesn't know anything about the kid except that comes from England and his parents were killed when he was abducted. He did say that he was, unspoiled, though." Ren spat the word out with disgust. He was beginning to believe Hao that almost all humans were horrible, dirty creatures, at least, these ones were.

Hao nodded, taking the key from Ren and unlocking the leather restraints. Gently, smiling all the while so as not the frighten the boy any more than he already was, Hao lifted him into his arms and began to carry him back to the carriage a few miles away where Yoh and the others most likely still were.

The green haired boy tensed. His small, pale hands gripped at Hao's shoulders as the man carried him. He didn't know what these strange people were saying or what they were doing to him or where they were taking him, but at least when these people looked at him, they didn't look like they wanted to eat him.

Or whatever the others that wore such nasty, leering smiles wanted to do to him.

By the time Hao and Ren had reached the carriage, the boy had succumbed to his exhaustion and had fallen asleep.

"Who's this Aniki?" Yoh asked as his brother laid the slumbering boy in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the boy to keep him secure.

"A shaman I found at the market. He will be staying with us from now on." Hao explained as he and Ren entered and the carriage began to move.

The strange movement startled the boy awake, and he nearly panicked to see himself surrounded by so many strange faces in such a small place.

"Hey, hey, easy now." Yoh soothed, pressing the struggling form to his chest. "You're all right. We're not going to do anything bad to you." Yoh said softly, running his hands through the boys green strands.

"Such a weird hair and eye color." Horo noted, studying the boys features. "He has a cute spirit though."

"You're not one to talk about strange hair colors baka." Ren scoffed, offering a bottle of water to the boy.

The boy only hesitated for a moment, before drinking greedily from the bottle. He was thirsty and starving.

Yoh frowned at the manner that the boy drank the water. Were they so cruel as to not even let the boy have water?

Once finished with the water, Yoh feed the boy little snacks, which he was all too eager to eat.

Yoh and the others couldn't help but smile a bit when the boy 'discreetly' feed bits of it to his fairy. It would have worked well, if not for the fact that they were shaman as well and could see the little pixie that hovered around him.

Warm and full, the boy was lying against Yoh's chest, ready to fall asleep again.

"Hey." Yoh shook the boy a little, waking him up some. "Before you sleep, what's your name?"

The boy looked up at him confused.

"He doesn't know Japanese Yoh." Hao explained to his brother.

"Oh." Yoh pulled the boy more securely against his chest. "I'm Yoh." Yoh pressed his hand to his shoulder. "That's Ren, Hao, and Horo." Yoh explained, touching each of his friends in return. "Who are you?" Yoh asked, touching the boy in the same manner as he had the others.

The boy sat still for a few moments, looking scared and unsure before touching his own chest, and saying in a soft, accented voice:

"Lyserg."

:-:-:-:-:

I liked that one a lot, especially Lyserg 'discreetly' feeding Morphine. Slave Lyserg is just too cute! Next one's some M rated YohLyserg humor. Hints are cheating and juice.

Thanks for reading, now please review.

Ja min'na-san!


	49. Apple Juice

**Conflict of Interests**

**Drabble 49: Apple Juice**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtime Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. YohLyserg humor. Rated M to be safe, or for seductive, scheming Lyserg.

**Disclaimer:** If Shaman King was mine, I wouldn't have to explain YohLyserg to people to have it make sense.

:-:-:-:-:

Yoh and Lyserg were a very happy couple. They shared everything. They shared a house, they shared their lives, they shared their happy times and sad times. They even shared a bed.

Yes, they shared everything; everything, except apple juice.

It was not Lyserg who kept the sweet drink all to himself. No, not him

It was Yoh.

Yoh, the caring, giving, understanding one refused to share his apple juice.

And while Lyserg didn't really mind (it was more amusing than anything else for Lyserg to see Yoh act so childishly about anything), it was still fun to see if he could steal some every now and then.

The dowser learned through trial and error that asking usually didn't work that well; nor did tears or begging or puppy eyes. Sometimes. only sometimes, he could steal a sip if he cuddled and acted cute and stole it through a kiss.

Though what worked best...

Lyserg made sure to use this particular method when no one else was home, and Amidamaru and Morphine were somewhere else on the premises.

"Hey Yoh." Lyserg smiled as he walked over to the Shaman King, wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Hi Lyserg." Yoh turned and pecked the boy on the cheek. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Lyserg answered oh so innocently, nuzzling his check against Yoh's shoulder.

"Mm-hmm.." Yoh took another drink from his cup. He knew what that tone meant.

That's why when Lyserg started to kiss him oh so deep and slow Yoh wrapped his arms around the smaller boy, and pulled him into his lap. He wove his tanned hands though Lyserg's emerald strands as Lyserg's hand slide slowly down his chest. The other pale arm wrapping around his back.

And before Yoh could even blink, Lyserg was up and off his lap, walking out of the room.

Yoh's cup of apple juice held firmly in his hands.

Yoh just sat there for a moment, before getting up and heading after the dowser. "Lyserg, stop! That was cheating!"

:-:-:-:-:

That was cute. Next chapter some more HaoLyserg. Hints are… Can't really give any hints for it actually. You'll just have to wait and see.

Though, next chapter is DRABBLE 50! There's gonna be a special surprise inside.

Read and review please.

Ja min'na-san!


	50. Aprons and Frills

**Conflict Of Interests **

**Drabble 50: Aprons and Frills**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtimes Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. Some HaoLyserg humor to commemorate the drabble that started it all. Rated R cause it's fun.

50TH DRABBLE EVERYONE!!

With the 50th drabble, comes a special event. And that event is a contest. Check out my newly vamped up author's page for details. It's down near the end, second to last paragraph.

**Discalimer:** Here we are at the 50th drabble. A big event. Lyserg wears woman's clothing to celebrate. If Shaman King was mine, Lyserg would be celebrating a different kind of 50th, if you catch my drift.

:-:-:-:-:

Damn it. Damn it, damn it, damn it five times to the seventh ring of hell.

Lyserg hated his life.

And he had thought that it was a fool proof bet. I mean, who would have thought that Hao would have been able to beat him at figuring out who the murderer in the movie was?

Damn whoever made the movie and decided the murderer was Aki and not Setsuna-san.

So now, Lyserg was doomed to be Hao's slave for the entire day. The first thing Hao did that morning, was demand that Lyserg make him breakfast. Now, Lyserg didn't mind that. They tended not to trust Hao in the kitchen with the stove anyways.

The pyro couldn't quite grasp that camp fires belonged outside, not in the sink.

But, of course, Hao couldn't just be normal about the bet. Oh no. The fire shaman had to be the biggest pervert about it that he could be.

The first thing Hao had done was pick out something for Lyserg to wear. And it couldn't just be something skimpy or sexy. Hao wasn't that nice or normal. First, he had chosen a dress. It wasn't just any dress, but a maid's dress with a skirt so short that he had to go without underwear, and a top cut so deep, that if he had been female it would have been criminal to wear it in public.

Thank god he and Hao were the only ones homes.

But again, Hao couldn't stop at just the dress. Hao had picked an apron just as tiny as the dress he wore and was beyond evil. It was nothing but lace and ribbon and frills and white and more lace and more ribbon, and more and more frills.

Lyserg felt for the lolitas that gave up their lives to create such a monstrosity.

Arms wrapped around Lyserg's waist from behind, pulling him flush against Hao's front. "Breakfast ready yet Honey?" Hao purred, nipping Lyserg's ear.

Lyserg twitched. He was so going to get Hao back for this. "It'll be ready in a few minutes Hao."

"Uh-uh-uh." Hao tsked, nipping a bit harder at Lyserg's ear than he normally would have. "What are you supposed to call me now Lyserg Dear?"

Lyserg gritted his teeth. "Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes Hao-SAMA."

Hao chuckled, pleased. "Good boy Lyserg. But you always are a good boy, aren't you Lyserg?" Hao smirked, letting his hand begin to trail along the top of Lyserg's ungodly high socks and further up his thigh.

Lyserg quickly slapped the hand under his short skirt and plopped Hao's breakfast onto a plate. "Breakfast is served Hao-sama." Lyserg smirked, and turned away.

He may have lost the bet, but he would not lose the war.

But Hao put up a fierce fight.

After breakfast, it was out of the apron, and Lyserg was made to mop every floor in the hallway on his hands and knees.

Hao made sure to follow right behind him; every step of the way.

Damn his lack of underwear.

But Lyserg was able to hold his own defenses. When Hao had gone off to answer the door (Lyserg didn't wanna know what Hao did to send Manta scurrying off like he did), Lyserg had slipped into their room and put on a pair of underwear.

Hao may have pouted, but it wasn't against the rules.

Lyserg just wished the underwear hadn't been panties.

However, despite his armor, Lyserg felt a pinch to his rear more than once while he was bent over.

The score was now two to nothing, and Lyserg wasn't going to go down without a fight.

After a rather uneventful lunch, the third event came. Hao wanted to go out and have a nice peaceful stroll through the woods. Lyserg was able to sneak on something that actually covered his body.

Though the black fuck me shorts (as Hao called them) weren't his first choice, they were better then the mini skirt of easy access.

The walk was uneventful, Lyserg actually enjoyed the way Hao hugged the dowser to his side in the slightly chilly weather, and the peaceful serenity of the trail.

The score was up two to one.

It may have been a small victory, but Lyserg would take it.

After a dinner that went rather well (aside from Hao's foot which molested his leg under the table throughout the meal).

Only a bath remained, and then bed. They were the last two events, and the most difficult.

Lyserg tried everything to distract Hao from the inevitable. He washed the fire shaman's back, his hair (something only Lyserg was permitted to touch). Lyserg even massaged his back. Hell, he massaged Hao's entire body! But Hao managed to sneak in three whole gropes, so Lyserg decided to count that battle as a tie.

Now, the main event.

Bedtime.

Lyserg didn't fight the nightie he was put into (even more lace and frills and ribbons, did Hao have a lolita fetish he was unaware of?)

"Well Lyserg Dear, can you guess what my last order for the night is as your master?" Hao purred, pinning the dowser to the bed.

"I have no idea Hao-sama." Lyserg faked innocence.

"Hn, that's not what you're mind's saying."

And Damn Hao's ability to read his mind!

"I heard that Lyserg."

Shit.

"Now Lyserg Sweet, I know you know what my last request for the night is. Why don't you behave like a good little slave and obey your master's command Hao's lips nipped at Lyserg's neck.

Lyserg sighed.

Hao: 3.5

Lyserg: 1.5

:-:-:-:-:

Hoped everyone enjoyed that drabble. Everything's a battle with Hao and Lyserg. Next chapter, I recently uncovered the first YohLyserg drabble I ever wrote, so I thought I'd share that next time. Beware the horribleness of something I wrote two years ago.

Thanks for sticking with me for 50 drabbles, and please review, there are more to come!

Ja min'na-san!


	51. Nightmares

**Conflict Of Interests **

**Drabble 51: Nightmares**

By: Kigen

Unofficially entitled Bedtimes Stories of a Crimson Nightmare. My very first YohLyserg drabble ever. This was written over two years ago, the only changes in misspellings and grammar. You have been warned.

**Discalimer:** Not mine. If it was mine, my computer would have computer access. That, and this didn't happen, even though it's innocent, and fluffy, and sweet.

:-:-:-:-:

Yoh sighed as he gazed down at Lyserg's sleeping face. A soft smiled played upon his features as he pushed a stray lock of hair from the British boy's closed eyes. His cheeks were still a bit flushed. Tears had been kissed away not long before. And if Lyserg's eyes had been open, Yoh was sure they'd be bloodshot.

What had sent the British shaman into tears? It had been another nightmare; something Lyserg had quite a few of. They seemed to be occurring more frequently now with the coming hot summer months. The heat remained now with the coming hot summer months. The heat reminded Lyserg of the Shaman Tournament only a year before. It was a time that held many unpleasant memories for Lyserg.

With another sigh, Yoh eased Lyserg onto the bed, careful not to wake him. Yoh frowned. Lyserg shouldn't even be having these nightmares.

Despite Yoh's care, Lyserg was roused awake when he felt Yoh's warmth slip away. "Yoh?" The brunette shaman had been correct to assume the boy's emerald orbs would be tinged red.

Leaning down, Yoh pecked Lyserg's forehead. Lyserg closed his eyes in content, before returning his sleepy gaze to Yoh.

"Go back to sleep Lyserg. I promise I'll be right here beside you." Yoh lowered himself onto the bed with Lyserg.

Lyserg cuddled into Yoh's arms as he bit back a whimper. The images of his nightmare were still fresh in his mind.

Whispering soothing words, Yoh ran his hand repeatedly through soft, green, locks. With a sleepy yawn, Lyserg nuzzled his face into Yoh's chest. Soon he was fast asleep in the other shaman's arms.

Even though Lyserg was asleep, Yoh continued to run his fingers through Lyserg's hair. The brunette frowned. He wished he could get rid of the nightmares. He wished the nightmares weren't horrible memories.

Placing one last kiss on Lyserg's forehead, Yoh lay down to join Lyserg in sleep.

Most of all, Yoh wished that he could go back in time, only a year, to keep the nightmares from happening.

:-:-:-:-:

Yep, I wrote that over two years ago. It shows. Next time, some HaoLyserg. Be kind, I just moved a few weeks ago. Computer access is hard, as is finding time to write.

Thanks for reading, please review.

Ja min'na-san!


End file.
